


Q&A

by roseey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: But this isn't anything like Fifty shades, CEO Kim Mingyu, Cute soonhoon, Dates, Eventual Smut, First chap almost sounds like Fifty shades interview scene, Fluff and Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mingyu is older than Wonwoo, Mingyu is smooth, University Student Jeon Wonwoo, Wonu is- I don't know man, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey
Summary: His eyes still refuses to meet the President's face entirely, because he knows he's going to be wrecked at the mere sight of him. There are some people who are handsome and there are few of them who are intimidatingly handsome. It's not just the look, but the aura and charisma, the way he was seating himself in the centre and how powerful it looked even if it's the most normal thing to do and-'Wonwoo.'The said boy jolted out of his thoughts, his mind now stamped with an image of the Presiden't face, which is safe to say was made right by God's hands and sculpted with rock hard nails out of shiny fabulous stone. The symmetry is mind boggling and the features are unearthly.'If you want, you can take a picture. That will last long.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm bringing in a new meanie/minwon fanfic. 
> 
> Come interact with me in my twitter DM @VOTE_FOR_SVT__

The sound of his own shoes clicking against the tiles mocks Wonwoo as he trails behind the well dressed sophisticated woman, wearing grey silver pencil skirt and supporting coat, the fragrance of her perfume tickles his nose before it reaches the midpoint of his forehead to cause a mild ache, there. He's giddy to be honest, unable to sleep last night, convincing himself that he'd bail on his sick best friend, Soonyoung. But then, he kind of owes him a lot by all means and his refusal to help could be spelt unreasonable as his nerves were the only thing that's stopping him from getting comfy with this whole idea. Well, one can't blame his nerves because he's meeting an important business magnate and socialite of South Korea, the highly reputed bachelor of the Nation. 

The office works in pin drop silence except for the fervent typing sounds of keyboards and mild phone bell rings that's reception-ed with a small "Hello." It's Hell-O, to be specific. Wonwoo couldn't imagine himself working here, as this place gives him the vibe of compulsion and complete order. Creativity's first ever book rule is to not be bound by rules and as an English Literature Major, Wonwoo can relate. 

He wants to write books after all. 

Wonwoo looks down on himself, and well, he's  _severely_ under dressed. Who wears a fucking blue sweater and jeans to a high end office? It's a miracle that he was let inside to meet the President in the first place. He should have gone more prepared, but he was under the pretense that it won't be his problem, since he's substituting his best friend. 

He could never be more wrong.

There's a huge door at the end of the broad hall way and Wonwoo presumes that it to be the office of the President. And true to his guess, there's the address board on the door; name engraved on a shining gold plated one. 

_Kim Mingyu_

_President, Kimzen Networks and Telecommunications._

Wonwoo takes his sweet time to analyze that he misses the way the woman before him stares. There's a rude sharpness to her features which makes Wonwoo feel uncomfortable all the more. 

'Step back.' She curtly says, and Wonwoo does the same-moving his feet to the side ten times and now he's good distance away from that person and  the door itself. The woman gently knocks, before flexing her head in through the small gap, her feet sternly rooted outside of the frame of the door while her left hand is clutched to the door knob. 

 _Protocol._ The back of his mind supplies, and Wonwoo mentally face palms himself as to why such things exists and why he's not trained to act like that in his life. If he were to be that woman, he would have simply let himself inside the room and informed about the arrival of a young student who can't fucking make up his mind. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the woman standing before him. Wonwoo blinks, trying to maintain his composure despite being glared down. 

'Always wear your name tag, address the President with respect and politeness, no crass questions, you have only ten minutes, abide by whatever the President says. Are we clear, Sir?' 

Wonwoo repeats all those words through his head. 'Only ten minutes? Because my friend-' 

'Only ten minutes.' 

'-Oh, that's okay, I guess.' He says although he knows he's going to have his ears damaged by one Kwon Soonyoung screaming on how his assignment is incomplete. His over ambitious ass has decided to make fifty questions straight out from various interview references. 

She nods, beckoning him with his finger. 

They walk towards the door and Wonwoo's first ever sight of the President was through the small gap provided while it was opened to reveal his full form in all glory. His ill vision spotted a blur of golden skin, brunette silky curve shaped hair and then the secretary hid him, as she introduced him to the President. 

'Sir, this is the student from the Seoul National University, requesting your help to have you covered in their Annual School Newspaper Edition. I'll be a phone call away.' 

The lady says in a formal tone and he wonders what could be the President's response. The secretary maneuvers herself out of his way as Wonwoo glides in through the door with his eyes any where other than the President. 

In the end, he had to look through and damn, he wasn't prepared at all. The man must be taller than him, who's already tall enough to hit his head against the frame of Soonyoung's bed room door. He's amidst mass of papers that are neatly arranged despite the enormous numbers, and the sound of files shutting wracks an odd sorts or shiver through his spine. 

Wonwoo tries to wake up from the daze that he's stuck in, because every thing seems to unreal, the man before him is unreal, as well. 

The President's face is supported on his palm, as he finds his eyes trained on him, or the small book Wonwoo is carrying. He can't decide which one it is.

'Ten minutes.' 

'Huh?' Wonwoo unintelligently blurts, which earns him a deadpan look from the President. 'Oh-yeah,  _right_. I'll get on with this as quickly as possible.' 

Wonwoo opens the book Soonyoung gave him and turns to the page hastily, the process interrupted when a gruff voice asks for his attention.

'You can sit, Mr.Jeon. I don't mind.' The President says, and Wonwoo looks through the entire room before his eyes eventually find the chairs placed before the study table. He exhales at his own stupidity. 

His eyes still refuses to meet the President's face entirely, because he knows he's going to be wrecked at the mere sight of him. There are some people who are handsome and there are few of them who are intimidatingly handsome. It's not just the look, but the aura and charisma, the way he was seating himself in the centre and how powerful it looked even if it's the most normal thing to do and-

'Wonwoo.' 

The said boy jolted out of his thoughts, his mind now stamped with an image of the Presiden't face, which is safe to say was made right by God's hands and sculpted with rock hard nails out of shiny fabulous stone. The symmetry is mind boggling and the features are unearthly. 

'If you want, you can take a picture. That will last long.' 

The President smirked, as he said, and Wonwoo felt his neck heating up at the statement. He didn't mean to stare, but it's not like every day you run into someone who can make you stand frozen and have you helplessly ogle at them, because that's all you can do. 

'I'm-I'm sorry, this is new to me. I'm little nervous I guess.' Wonwoo tried to salvage the died out situation, seating himself on the offered chair, flipping through the pages and dead stern that he's never going to look up at the President again. He takes his pen out and a plain paper wide out before next to the set of questions he's about to ask. 

He switched on the recorder, the sound of beep resonating from the wall of the wide office, but the President frowns at him with disapproval. 

'I know this is the protocol of an interview, but I don't see why an interview cannot be carried out without the use of a recorder.' The President says and Wonwoo again makes the mistake of looking up at the other, which made his mind momentarily malfunction. 

'Sorry, what?' 

The President sighs, throwing his head back on the rest. 'You are definitely not a journalism major, are you?' 

'I'am-' Wonwoo takes a deep breath. 'I'am not, I-I'am actually an English lit major, but I'm substituting one of my friends who's majoring in Journalism. I know I'm unfit for the job-' 

The President raises his hand. 'Oh, you are. But that's not why I asked you about your major.' 

Wonwoo tilts his head in confusion. He wants to ask why, but he reminds himself about the time constrain. So he simply turns off the recorder and stares at the President. 

'I turned off the recorder, if that makes you feel comfortable.' Wonwoo said. trying to look confident, and for a moment he sees something flicker in the President's eyes. 

'I want you to feel comfortable.' The President reciprocates, and something warm passes down Wonwoo's insides. It's a new for him to see strangers approach him with a good nature. Although he doesn't understand why. He could roll well with recorder still on. But he decides to not probe into it much. 

'I'am, thanks.' He said. 'So, the first question. People outside think you rule the employees with iron fists. It's just a rumor, but you can use this opportunity to clarify things, President-'

'Kim Mingyu, Mingyu is fine.' 

'Okay, Mingyu.'

'And about that question, rumors are not to be validated and be considered serious. I prefer they bring me positive effect from people who are notorious to laze around, at least it can supply them some intimidation.' 

Wonwoo smiles. 'You really think being intimidate is going to work out for you. People might distance themselves from you.' 

Mingyu sighs, shooting up from his seat gradually, adjusting his suit top. The sunlight from the glass background reflects from the side profile of his face and Wonwoo couldn't take his eyes away despite his eyes turning blind by brightness. For good seconds, all he can see was the bright spots clouding his vision. 

'They are already at a distance from me. And I think, looking tough can filter off a lot of people from my life. Only people of my caliber are capable of interacting with me.' 

Wonwoo bristles at that caliber word. 'Friendship doesn't work like that?' 

At this point, Wonwoo's not even taking down the points. He's so gonna get so much scoldings from Soonyoung.

'Oh yeah, it works. People who are of same status can work towards a shared goal. They don't have an ulterior motive, at least not to the point I can't second guess. It's either they are competitive or want to be on my good side that can benefit their business. But for people below me-' 

'They want to suck you off?' Wonwoo supplies. 

Mingyu raises a single brow at that, and a slight curve of lips show how Wonwoo could have gone for a better choice of words. 

'Basically.' Mingyu answers after a pause. 'Not that everyone is like that, but I can only work towards what majority of people are.' 

Wonwoo nods. 'Understandable.You have decided to cut ties with one of the most influential fashion brands of the country. It was on head lines for so many days and your stock rose up despite the difficulties you might have to meet. I wonder why?' 

'This is you asking about the internal transactions of my business.' Mingyu gently reminds, hands folded over his chest, eyes trained on Wonwoo. The said boy feels a little self conscious, before he ducks his head down. 

'I know, but-maybe-' 

'We broke up.' Mingyu says as a matter of fact. 'Jessica and I, we broke up and it didn't sit well with me every time she implied personal things before a room full of my officials. It irked me.' 

Wonwoo looked surprised. Well, a handsome man like Mingyu should have women chasing after him. Despite that Wonwoo finds a small amount of bitterness resurfacing, because all men are either straight of taken. 

'You don't have to include your personal life. I find it disrespectful intruding someone like that.' Wonwoo offers. 'I won't include this detail, if you are wondering.' 

Mingyu smiled, with soft eyes looking at him. Although, Wonwoo could tell there's something hidden in that smile. 

'So, you seem to be excellent in this field of work. Is there any particular reason behind you wanted to be so successful in the short span of time? Your father started a firm, you created an empire. How do you see that?' 

Mingyu gave him a bored look. 'Is that all you want to ask?' 

Wonwoo was flustered at the direct confrontation on his motive, and before he could open his mouth, a knock was heard. He turned around to see Mingyu's secretary peeking up inside with her head inserted between the gaps of the door. He exhales at that. 

'President, we have a meeting arranged and the people are already here.' 

Wonwoo takes off before Mingyu could utter a word. He closed his book and tucked the pen in between, trying to form the words in his mind. 

'I suppose I should leave now.' 

Mingyu gives him a pointed look. 'I don't recall telling you to leave.' 

The secretary let out a noise from the back of her throat. Wonwoo takes that he's highly interrupting a major business deal and he doesn't want that to happen. 

'But I should, I'm only given ten minutes.' He says, looking at Mingyu in his eyes. 'I haven't even covered more than two questions, but I think I have figured out a lot about you.' 

'Presuming one's character is like eating half cooked food. You can't swallow it.' Mingyu offers. 'Stella, please cancel the appointment. I would like to share few words with Mr.Jeon here.' 

Stella seems to have different ideas. 'But the investors are here, Sir. We can't afford to postpone the meeting.' 

Mingyu's eyes narrow and Wonwoo feels like he would never be able to receive that well. 'Direct them to Mr.Lee's office, he knows what to do.' 

The secretary leaves with an affirmation and that leaves Wonwoo alone with Mingyu, and all of a sudden it feels so suffocating. Mingyu walks towards him with the click of his shoes, and Wonwoo's mind makes an off-hand remark on how the President should embark on modelling with him being blessed with that ability to do so. 

He presses a firm hand on Wonwoo's shoulder and makes him sit down. Mingyu does too, taking a seat next to his. 

'As I was saying, Is that what you all want to ask? Like how I run my business, to whom I owe my success to?' 

Wonwoo nods hesitantly, hoping he doesn't come off wrong. 'I'm here for that, what people want to know about you? What your fellow competitors want to know about you?' 

'As a common audience, I believe you wouldn't understand how I tackled this field of business. It's not rocket science, however you won't be interested with the way I talk on and on about numbers.' Mingyu said, leaning a little close to Wonwoo. 'I would rather entertain you in different aspect.' 

'You said presuming an instance is like a half cooked food. You might never know what I want. And it's not about what I want, even if you are right. Soonyoung needs this.' Wonwoo said, trying not to shake on how Mingyu's smoothly diverting him away. 

'Soonyoung?' 

'The one I'm in for. If it were a gossip magazine, I can ask all sorts of questions but I'm sure-' 

'Let me do this, you can ask me about my personal life and I'll answer you. If that doesn't satisfy your so called best friend, you can come again and ask the questions you wanted to ask in the first place, how does that sound?' Mingyu leaned away, his hands aligned on the frame of the chair, his legs haughtily folded. 

Wonwoo let out a breathless laugh. 'You would do that?' 

'I rule my life, Wonwoo. And I rule everything that's in my life.' 

Wonwoo's left to ponder on this statement as a phone call anounces itself out of nowhere. Mingyu goes to pick it up and he answers with few words, making it to sound to the level of whisper, so Wonwoo can't over hear it. As Mingyu said, Wonwoo can't understand anything anyway. 

He comes back, and seats himself next to Wonwoo like he did previously. 

Wonwoo cleared his throat. 'So you want me to ask about your personal life?' 

Mingyu shrugs. 'If that's what you want to know.' This statement made Wonwoo feel like he's begging Mingyu to know about his personal life. In the end he sighs, and resorts to roll with the flow. 

'Okay. Why did you break up with Jessica Jung? She's on the same status as you, just as you wanted it to be.' 

Mingyu shook his head. 'Do you wanna drink as we speak?' 

'No, I'm good.' Wonwoo rejected it with a small smile out of courtesy. His heart is still thudding every time he makes eye contact with Mingyu, however. 

'Aw, come on, It's just some coffee. I'm feeling for one and it would be nice if my guest can give me some company.' Mingyu said, pocketing out his mobile phone. 'So, you okay with that?' 

Mingyu makes him feel like there's no room for discussion. Wonwoo answers back in a small voice. 'I'm actually- I can't drink coffee.' 

The President pauses his action and stares at Wonwoo with amusement. 'Is Jeon Wonwoo allergic to anything else?' 

'I'm-yeah, I can't have sea food and I'm allergic to chlorine water, so I can't swim.' He says, at the expense of feeling his neck heating up. Mingyu's eyes are unwavering on him, and Wonwoo musters up his courage to look at the other. 

'I don't want a drink, that's why.' 

Mingyu dials anyway, pressing his phone against his ear. 'There's a lot of drinks other than coffee. You said you are a literature major, and people who like books are into coffee as well. At least, my latest survey says so.'

Wonwoo chuckles. 'I see that you do a lot of strange things.' 

'Nope, I'm opening a book shop and I was wondering what extra more features I can add. You should come too.' 

Wonwoo's surprised, to say the least. 'Oh, Should I? Where is it?' 

'Wherever you want it to be.' 

Before Wonwoo could ask more, the other person on the line answered Mingyu's call. 'Two orange juice, fresh, to my cabin, quick.' 

He ended the call and slipped the phone into his blazer pocket. 'So, about Jessica-You quoted me saying how I want to mingle with people of my caliber. But that need not be same with what I want to share my life with.' 

'I'm afraid I don't understand.' Wonwoo looked at him expectantly. Mingyu's gaze is fixed at nowhere. 

'If I want to study well, I should be with people who motivates me to do so. Isn't that what all of us does, you must have done in your school too?' 

Wonwoo shook his head, with a small smile. 'I didn't, Soonyoung is a fool and he can't for the love of life tell what's eleven square. I aced my school exams with top ranks.' 

'That was just an analogy, Wonwoo.' 

The way his name sounded from the other's thick voice made him feel elated for no reason. 

'Okay, so you mean to say that heart doesn't see all of that. Only it feel what it has to feel?' 

'Exactly.' Mingyu affirmed. 'And Jessica, well-I thought we would go somewhere but she simply doesn't know to stand where I want her to. Too bossy and not my type.' 

Wonwoo nods in understanding. 'You don't like people when they control you?' 

'That's my only limitation. I don't like people controlling me, but I like to control people. Control gives me power and power brings you a lot of good things in your life.' 

'Love isn't like that, though.' Wonwoo voiced out, slightly disturbed by other's motto. 'You can't control the one you love, if you can then there's no love.' 

Mingyu gives him a smirk. 'I shall tell you my way, Wonwoo. Listen carefully.' He paused.  'You can absolutely control someone with love.' 

Wonwoo stares at him with a look of disbelief. 'You-You need help, Kim Mingyu.' 

He didn't mean to say it out loud, but sometimes silence won't suffice the expression of mortification and Wonwoo feels that. Mingyu is barely bothered as he adjusts his hair. 

'I'm not a bad guy here, Wonwoo. Life works that way. It's not vanilla as you think. Everything is a trade, everything has a strategy and every man has a goal.' Mingyu says, staring right into Wonwoo's eyes. 'I can see that you are not exposed to the world at all.' 

'Nope, I'm not exposed to the likes of you.' Wonwoo bravely mutters. 'I believe we'd have different sides of opinion if we hear Jessica's story.' 

The gentle knock was heard again, and the secretary came bearing a box having two Styrofoam cups. She keeps it before Mingyu and proceeds to walk out before the latter stops her. 

'Who ordered the drink and brought it back?' 

'My junior, Meahri. Any problem, Sir.' 

'Nope.' Mingyu picked the drink. 'Tell her that I gave her the sack. She doesn't even know the definition of "Soon" how can she know about the 5S rules to lead a manufacturing company.' 

Stella seems to take the news with a deadpan look on her face. 'Of course, President.' 

She leaves as soon as she came, and Wonwoo takes the liberty to raise the question. 'That's cruel, I mean-I don't want to be the reason why someone loses their job.' He stares at the bottle of juice with so much exasperation. 'I think it's better if you tone it down a little bit, Mingyu.' 

'Mistakes are different from being lethargy, I won't allow that.' Mingyu says sternly.

'Then if your wife makes you lunch a little late than intended, would you apply for divorce at that instant?' Wonwoo asks, jaw clenched. 

Mingyu merely hands him the juice. 'I will tell you the answer,some other time, you need to drink this before.' 

'I believe we won't be meeting for the second time, unless Soonyoung himself wants me to go to you and that won't happen if he's alright health wise, which I'm pretty sure will be the case.' Wonwoo mutters. 

The President let out a breathless laugh. 'Again, it's our time we are spending here. If I can make some and if you can acquiesce then we won't have a problem.' 

'Fair enough.' 

The juice is fine, and Wonwoo ponders on what to ask next. He discovered depth levels from a single question and he's not sure if he can handle another one.

'Let me ask you a question this time.' Mingyu says out of nowhere, his own cup of juice untouched. Wonwoo briefly wonders if his cup is spiked, and that he'll be taken to a dungeon and killed, for he knows the personal details of an untouched man. 

'Okay.' He said, setting the cup down. 

'Tell me about your life.' Mingyu asks, in a relaxed manner. 

Wonwoo thinks that wasn't bad at all. 'Well, as I said, I'm an English lit major, aspiring to write a book, teach kids, Editor-I'm all on board for that. I don't mingle with people much, I have xeropthalmia, and I'm allergic to seafood and can't consume caffeine.' 

'When are your classes?' Mingyu pushed, scrolling through his phone which he fished out from his pocket meanwhile. Wonwoo tries not to get him that distracted. 

'Uhm, on Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. I have morning classes mostly, and I work in the book store for the rest of the time.' 

Mingyu gives him a look. 'So you are basically stuck with the books all day long?' 

Wonwoo shook his head. 'I don't have time to read the books, I just attend people and clean when they leave. It's pretty monotonous, I know.' 

Mingyu hummed tapping his knees. 

'No girlfriends?' 

The other shook his head, not wanting to give a straightforward answer. The truth is he's gayer than how Soonyoung is gay for the producer guy from his class.

Mingyu tapped his fingers against the hand rest. 'So, I see that you have no commitments and you are available in the evenings?' 

Wonwoo blinked. 'I may or may not be caught up in stuff, I'm not  _entirely_ free' He said, exaggerating his tone. He's busy, yeah busy lazing on his bed for the most part of the week, if not reading. Soonyoung rightly calls him a sloth. 

The President stared at him. 'How are you going to deal with that Soonyoung again? You literally have your answer paper blank.' He pointed out. Wonwoo followed his finger and smiled a little. 

'If you don't mind, I can write things on my own, on your behalf. My imagination is good.' 

Mingyu laughed a little, throwing his head back, and Wonwoo's mind blanked a little before it rebooted. 

'You can do that for other things too, I won't mind.' 

'What?' Wonwoo's mind is not pure as he thinks, much less being courteous in a professional meeting. 'Why should I imagine you for?' 

'You tell me.'

* * *

'So, how did it go?' Soonyoung, his best friend, the main reason why he can't get the man out of his mind. 'I heard he's a strict piece, won't let go a damn thing. He was not harsh on you, was he?' 

Wonwoo shook his head. 'He was fine, it's just that....' He fiddled with his fingers. 'I was unable to get your questions answered.' 

'What?' Soonyoung tried to stand up from the couch, but his sprained leg gave him away, making him land thud,on the said piece of furniture.

'Jeon Wonu, you had one fucking job!' Soonyoung screeched, tossing a pillow at him. 'Guess who's gonna get an early Christmas gift from that long hair bitch? Me!' 

By long hair bitch he means, his Professor Mrs.Kim. Wonwoo rolls his eyes and tosses his stuff away, haphazardly. 

'I know, damn it-But guess what, I know a whole new bunch about him and I could get rich over night by selling news to Gossip Magazines.' 

Soonyoung sneered. 'Oh well, who would believe you? Even if you produce the recorder, it will be considered as fraud, and Kim will have your ass taken to court.' 

Wonwoo smiled. 'He's an asshole, a sweet asshole.' 

His friend grimaced. 'Wonu please, your gay is showing.' 

The other sat up in an instant from his relaxed position. ' I know. He's a good looking man-hot even-with a foul, calculative personality, won't think about repercussions of his cold attitude, want to dread on danger-but the most important thing of all, he's painfully straight.' 

'Aw, man!' Soonyoung sympathizes. 'Just when I thought he could be your best wet dream-at least we now know that he's not gay.' 

'What do you mean?' 

Soonyoung stared at him blankly. 'Oh, that. People always thought that he swung the other way. Women almost lost hope in him, I didn't know he could be a straight and a conceited man.' 

'So you basically sent me to find out about his sexuality?' Wonwoo asked in disbelief. 'Here I thought you were working hard on your assignment.' 

'Not intentionally. You know how ecstatic I was when I got the permission mail, the thing is.. I wanted to know more about his personality than his business status. I was about to get that out of him in the guise of discussing numbers.' 

'Good plan.' Wonwoo nodded, remembering how Mingyu said the same thing to him. 'Your ankle's got some problem with timing, though.' 

'I know, but then you were willing to help me and then I was like  _Wow, what are the odds that my cute silent friend can seduce this cold hearted Business mogul nobody knows about?_ I considered it as a win win situation.' Soonyoung added with a cheerful smile. 

'Loser, he dated Jessica Jung.' 

'Woah!' Soonyoung tried to climb down, forgetting that his leg is out of commission, wincing in pain as he sits back. 'I personally feel bad for all the boys lovers. A great looking man out of the market.' 

Wonwoo snickered. 'Last time I saw Jihoon, he was still a boy.' 

'Nah, he's my fairy and I'm only Jihoon-philic. The rest of the other men can't get a taste of Kwon Soonyoung.' He said, licking his lips seductively. Wonwoo rolled his eyes. 

'He dates the likes of Jessica Jung, just imagine his caliber for selecting woman. From what I assume his type is like bad girls with sweet words.It sucks to know that they both broke up.' Wonwoo pondered.

'Now you are  _really_  sulking that he's not gay. Come on, Wonu...you can always see and seduce him.' Soonyoung said with confidence. 'Remember the Daehyung guy? He followed you like a puppy.' 

Wonwoo scrunched his nose. 'I always saw him as my bro- like you. It felt really weird when he asked me out.' 

'So, now how am I going to deal with my assignment?' 

'I can write it out for you? When's the due date?' 

'That's committing fraud, Jeon! That witch will have my head if she were to know that my best fucking bro filled in for a business mogul. And the papers should be on the table by May 18th.' 

'You literally have three months, Soonyoung.' Wonwoo pointed out with a deadpan face. 

'I know, but Kim's appointment? No. I begged my Uncle's second child's secretary's boyfriend to help me talk to their company's HR who in turn spoke to the CFO's maternal-' 

'Okay, you know what, you can write about Mingyu's personal life even though I said I wouldn't. He told me in a way and if he tells me- a commoner, then I'm sure he has no problem telling the world that he dated Jessica Jung.' Wonwoo said, leaning forward. He remembers Mingyu telling him to come and meet him for the same purpose, but he feels like meeting Kim Mingyu once was enough.

'Wonu, my child. No one will believe you.' 

'Probably you should speak with someone else. You know you can catch the aspiring entrepreneurs or small scale industry owners, like that-' 

Soonyoung's pouting at him. 'Wonuuuuu~' 

'What do you want me to do, you dimwit!' Wonwoo exasperated. 

'Well for starters you can try meeting Mingyu again?' Soonyoung suggested in a small tone, and Wonwoo's already having denial formed on his tongue. 

'And what makes you think that he'll give me a chance? He probably will forget me by tonight.' 

 

 

 

 

 

[Unknown number]

Hi Wonwoo

23.14 PM

 

[Unknown number]

I didn't tell you what

I will do to my wife if 

she doesn't cook meals 

for me properly right?

12.17 PM

 

[Unknown number]

My house has cooks and 

I can cook. I just need 

someone whom I can feed 

to my heart's content. 

12.20 PM

 

[Unknown number]

I just thought you 

should know that.

12.24 PM

 

 

[Unknown number]

Save my number

Talk to me, text

me whenever you want

12.30 PM

 

[Unknown number]

And in case you

forgot my face already

Look at this.

 

 

(Attached was a selca from Mingyu)

Well, Wonwoo had to swallow back the words he said to Soonyoung the previous day after seeing the series of unread messages from his phone, in the morning. It wasn't that bad to wake up to his pic, though.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeon Wonwoo and Kim Mingyu - a perfect match?

Jeon Wonwoo doesn't know to curse out much. He sure isn't immune to the system he re-arranged when Soonyoung became his roommate come best friend on one fine spring evening. Cursing out around Soonyoung became a habit, a tendency immediate to reflex, because, boy he is unpredictable. 

His tongue always prompts him to call out the name of the indivual who curses out in public.

It's not that he minds ettiquettes, but the fact that children are around should be considered. 

Which is why he was surprised when he heard himself saying  _what the fuck?!_  in front of his book store when his elbow was caught in a tight grip. It took a second for Wonwoo to compose himself, ready to give the other a piece of his mind but then-Jeon Wonwoo is always fate's bitch. Because there is standing, holding him in a vice grip-is the one and only, Kim Mingyu.

Kim fucking Mingyu. 

Except he's not wearing his usual suit and hair swiped back, as ridiculous as it sounds to be dressed like that in this scorching summer. The asphalt shines bright and it bleaches Wonwoo's vision, but the unmistakable softness of Mingyu's looks makes him enlarge his orbs to observe properly. 

'Again...a picture will last much longer.' Mingyu says, making Wonwoo flinch back to reality.

Of course, one can change clothes. Character? Not so much. 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes and tugs his elbow from the other's hold, making Mingyu smile like an idiot-the reason of which is unknown to him. By all means, Wonwoo should be worshiping the ground Mingyu's standing on, but he isn't feeling like that. Maybe he's being a little bashful or just trying to act plain indifferent. Wonwoo's not a stupid to not know that people like attention. 

'Surprised?' Mingyu asks, as he gracefully slides into the book store, which is as empty as his spirit. 

'You told me you would drop by sometimes, didn't you?' Wonwoo asked, stuck in dilemma whether to remove the black apron tied around his waist or not. It's kind of awkward to wear it around him, not to mention the way his white tee shirt is crumpled around the edges. 

Mingyu nonchalantly hums, fiddling the edges of one of many books on the rack presented near Wonwoo's working desk. 

'I'm glad that you remember.' He adds, pocketing his hands. 'I mean...I left a strong impression after all.' 

A small smile tugs the corners of Wonwoo's lips. 'You mean firing an employee before me?' 

Mingyu shakes his head. 'I made the assumption from the first time you looked at me as though I stapled the stars to your sky.' 

How cheeky.

Wonwoo sighed, trying to flush away the blood rushing to his face. No amount of sass of his can hide the fact that he was enamored by Mingyu's looks. "Looks" is the key word here. 

'I can't be the first one to do so.' Wonwoo said, easily, opening the register and writing Mingyu's name. The CEO walked towards him and leaned on the desk, his face anchored by his elbow on the wood. 

'Not everyone are Jeon Wonwoo.' 

The book store worker hissed at the smooth comment. 

'What's so special about Jeon Wonwoo? Although a certain Kwon Soonyoung I know would die to have a word with you.' 

Mingyu chuckled, good naturely. 'Jeon Wonwoo is trying to think that Kim Mingyu is not someone great. I'm not great, but the fact that you think me that I'm not great, makes me want to prove you that I'm great, do you get me?' 

Wonwoo took three seconds to process those myriad of words before he shook his head, with a small up curve of his mouth. Mingyu sighed and looked at Wonwoo, deeply. 

'I'm saying that I'm competitive. I don't like people stepping on me.' 

'I'm not stepping on you.' Wonwoo says, bewildered. 'I respect you, the one who leads a whole Electronics empire in multinational level.' 

Mingyu furiously shakes his head. 'You don't just respect me, you should  _admire_ me, but you don't want to admire me, which makes me want to work hard.' 

Wonwoo feels like someone's unearthing his heart and reading all the letters engraved on it. The thoughts he was unable to decipher is now unfolding him like wings of a beautiful bird. 

'...Then, work hard.' He says, raising his fist a little to depict the "fighting" motion. Mingyu raises a lone eyebrow at that, followed by a small smirk. 

'Is this you giving me the signal to have me run over you?' 

'Excuse me? I don't want to be sent to hospital.' 

Mingyu chuckles, giving birth to all the butterflies in Wonwoo's stomach. 

'You are counter attacking my words so well....' He says, randomly picking up a book from the side shelf, not even once looking at the title of the book. He sends it sliding on the table, and Wonwoo picks it, bringing up the bar code scanner. 'I mean run over as in.....' 

Wonwoo couldn't tell what was he trying to say, as his eyes are on the book he's scanning.

'.....run over as in?' 

'Make you go sleepless by telling more secrets about me.' 

The tension from Wonwoo's shoulders seeped down like water from his daily shower. 

'If you tell me all of those things, it won't be a secret anymore.' Wonwoo said, packing the book in a paper envelope. 'I can't keep my thoughts to myself, Soonyoung's face will just beg me to reveal what's going on in my mind.' 

'Is he a chatter box?' 

'An insect, honey bee to be exact. Carries pollen everywhere from the flowers he sat on.' Wonwoo said. 'I told him about your relationship with Jessica Jung. I apologize.' 

Mingyu gave him an once over. 'You don't even look so sorry.' 

Wonwoo snickered. 'I should be, but I strangely don't-but I'm not backing down from my apology. I still owe you that. Anyways, can you hire back the woman you sacked the other day. I feel very bad for her.' 

Mingyu looked else where. 'I fire many people per day, which woman you are talking about?' 

The book store owner rolled his eyes. 'Don't pretend! The one who delayed to bring my cup of orange juice. She was just being late to feed a non starving person, she possibly must have been shook with the way you rejected her.' 

'Then do you expect me to go like, "My honey cup cake, please go pack your bags and leave." ?' Mingyu acted, pulling out a choked chortle from Wonwoo. 

'Actually, that'd be much better.' He says, making Mingyu throw him a look of disbelief. 'It was just a juice, Mingyu.' 

'You are not going to call me, Mr.Kim or  _hyung_ , I'm older than you.' 

Wonwoo shook his head, feeling very playful.

'I call people  _hyung_  only when I get close to them, and I think you aren't that old, so Mingyu should be fine. Besides didn't you give me the permission to call you by your name?' 

'I did.' Mingyu agreed. 'But I'm hurt that we are still not close yet. People associate with me just after a mindless handshake I exchange with them....here you are, acting all different from the other. Dare I say, a little mighty.' 

Wonwoo shook his head, clearly not agreeing. 'What benefit would I gain from associating myself with you? Also, no one will believe me if I said I'm close to you and again  _why_ are you even hurt with me not being close to you?' 

Mingyu didn't straightaway respond to the exasperation. 

'For starters, people might look up to you and wonder "Oh, what this boy did to meet Kim Mingyu?" and that can gain you a lot of favors.' Mingyu pointed out. 

'Actually, Soonyoung's father's friend's family friend works in your company who some how got your appointment, so that dude gets all the credit and-I barely asked you questions that day.' 

'But you got more than you wanted, right?' 

'Right.' Wonwoo said, silently staring at him. 'Are you going to stay here all day?' 

'Why? Are you feeling uncomfortable after staring at my handsome face for long?' Mingyu asked, taking the enveloped book from Wonwoo's hand. 'Or am I disturbing the non-existent business here.' 

Wonwoo gaped. 'A human can't talk with you.' 

'I had doubts to be honest. You must be a fairy then.' 

Wonwoo walked from behind his desk and tried to push Mingyu out of the shop, deep pink hue coloring his face. 'Why do you have to be cheesy all the damn time? People might mistake that you are flirting with me.' 

Mingyu laughed and held the hands that were trying to push him out. He grasped the fingers and tightly gripped them, giving a challenging smile to Wonwoo. The said person got flustered a little, owing to their close proximity but he did not dare to avert the gaze from the other's drowning ones. 

It was enchanting. 

'I'm a natural flirt. A habit of mine.' 

Something bitter sank in Wonwoo's stomach. Mingyu is a straight man who had a gorgeous girl friend. A gay guy should know better than to fall in love with the likes of Kim Mingyu. 

'People might misunderstand. You should be careful.' 

_You should be careful with my heart._

_'_ Do you care about what people think. Because, I absolutely don't.' Mingyu whispered, directly looking at Wonwoo in the eyes. Why does he have to be so intense?

Wonwoo carefully removed himself from the other's grip and smiled gleefully. 'That's being reckless. It will never end in peace, Mingyu.' 

 

 

 

'Jihoon is an absolute bitch you know. I called him for fixing my computer. I said, "Jihoonie, my computer got switched off" and then he said, "switch it on again, loser"  _like_ , do I have "FOOL" written over my head?' Soonyoung ranted, munching on cereal with water. 

His dancer best friend happened to be a cereal lover who is also a lactose intolerant. Wonwoo grimaced at the combination but he chose to remain quiet, reminding that he should not judge others' habits and opinions. 

'Are you calling your own boyfriend, "bitch"?' Wonwoo asked, a little surprised. 

'I call him "bitch" all the time, and he calls me "loser" whenever he feels like. It's mutual understanding, Besides you yourself will come up with a less cheesy pet name for your lover at one point.' 

Soonyoung said, swallowing a spoonful of honey loops.

'I don't have a lover, Soonyoung. I'm a  _loner_.' 

The other snorted. 'That's because you don't want anybody to be near you. You scare them off away with your gaze, like  _dude_ , smile when people come and talk to you. They all think you hate them or something.' 

Wonwoo made a noise alike whine, at the back of his throat. 'I can't  _see_  properly! These contacts are irritating my eyes and I think, on of these days, I'll be going back to wearing specs.' 

Soonyoung hummed, off-handily. 'Try that _a_ - _one_ plus. It's new in the market.' 

'Not gonna fall for that crap, no matter how handsome the models are.' 

'I know, right!' Soonyoung mirrored his feelings. 'But you don't look bad with that silver specs, guess you have an option. Jihoonie is straight out refusing to wearing flat sole slippers thinking it will make him look short.  _Like,_ you are already short!' 

'I dare you to say that in front of Jihoon.' Wonwoo deadpanned. 

'I want to live and love him.' 

'Ew.' 

'Don't Ew me. You have an affair with Kim Mingyu, technically you have a sugar daddy judging by the way you all go oozy on him.' 

'He's a salty daddy, though-not a sugar daddy. Like something's wrong with him man... If not for his looks, I would have decked him by now. He's too confident, too cheesy, too rash, too unforgiving, too rich, too handsome-' 

'-And too much of your type, I get it. You are going all heart eyes on him.' 

Wonwoo huffed, accepting the fact that he's mildly attracted to the self conceited guy. It's not like Mingyu's bad for him, but he'd rather watch him afar admiring his looks than have a cup of coffee with him. Again, he's not intolerable, but at the same time, Mingyu gets him very much uncomfortable.

'I'm not going heart eyes on him. You are looking at it in the wrong away.' 

'What one thing you owe me is the interview from him.' Soonyoung said. 'Or at least date him, that way I can over look this whole thing and let my suffering heart calm down in peace.' 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes at that. 'Just give me some time. I will talk to him about it and  have a meeting arranged with you . For all the things I had it from him, he owes me that much.' 

'What did you have from him?'  Soonyoung asked suggestively. 

'Jihoon wasn't lying when he called you a pervert.' 

'I'm not denying that. I'm a decent pervert.' Soonyoung shrugged. 'And, I'm not a closeted one.' 

'Soonyoung, that's not something to be proud about!' Wonwoo exasperated. 'Your thoughts are dirtier than your dance shoes, dummy!' 

The dancer giggled. 'I don't know, man. My mind automatically co-realtes everything with that. It's either because I'm dating a hottie like Jihoonie or it's completely innate from all the pornos my adolescent ass watched.' 

Wonwoo narrowed his gaze at him. 'One day you are going to call yourself "Jihoonie's boyfriend" than "Kwon Soonyoung" and I'm not even going to be surprised about it.' 

His friend glowed a shade of pink at that, and Wonwoo silently wished for someone like him in his life as well. 

 

 

Just like what he predicted last week, Wonwoo has gone back to his old days of wearing the silver rimmed spectacles. He scornfully dusted the shelves as he thought about the way Soonyoung that morning called him an "Old man" for sporting the specs with a grey hoodie and loose black shorts. 

"You totally look my grand father when he's about to mow the lawn. Can I hug you once, I kind of miss him!" 

Were his exact words. 

A pitiful  _meow_  catches his ears, and he turns around in the speed of light with a soft smile. The feline's a mix of grey and white, with fluffy ears and tail and jumps into Wonwoo's extended arms from the window frame, like it belongs there-with Jeon Wonwoo. 

The student cooed at the animal, gently rocking it in his arms and the cat ducked its head under Wonwoo's chin.

'Ey, why did you take so long to come back, Hmmn?' 

The cat's like a mascot of the book store, visiting the place whenever it likes and gets lavish attention from the customers there. The owner was chill about the cat's arrival and Wonwoo was beyond excited to take care of the feline, as he always had a soft spot for one. Since the apartment  he's living in allows no pets, he had to resort to these cameo episodes of cat that ventures in here from time to time. 

'Nari-ah, are you hungry?' Wonwoo whispered to the cat and immediately the animal stretched its limb and patted Wonwoo's nose, securing itself around his neck.

'Awww~why are you so cute! I wanna take you home, but I can't live on the streets either? Will you let me stay in your home..' He said, giggling, letting the cat down. 

'You roam around for sometime, I'll get you snacks, okay?' 

Wonwoo asked, forgetting that this cutie little pie is unable to answer back. But the man returned to the cabin, undeterred, digging out the shelf where he stores a pack of cat food. He takes out a twin yellow bowl which has cute fish stickers on it and pours copious amount of fish meal in them, filling the other one with water. 

'Nari-ah!' He calls out but just like what he expected the cat is not answering to his invitation. Sighing, he took off in the direction where the little cat usually would curl in the corner and doze off. When he went there, he saw the little one cutely licking its feet and Wonwoo without a word, took the cat in his arms. 

It let out a ugly meow, like  _Why are you picking me up, hooman?_  but Wonwoo paid no heed.

'Come on, let's get something to eat.' 

As soon as he let the other down on the floor, it marched to the place where the food bowl was kept and started eating like its life depended on it. Actually, its life does depend on it. Wonwoo chuckled to himself as he pulled out his phone. 

 

He clicks a pic of the little bundle of cuteness and sends it to his best friend, who adores cats as much as he does. 

_[Soonyoung 13:10] She's here again!!! wah!!!!! jus bring her home we will hide her under the bed_

Wonwoo snorted, answering back. 

_[me 13:11] then we three of us will be on the streets_

_[Soonyoung 13:12] at least you have ur rich daddy to save your ass_

_[me 13:14] QUIT CALLING HIM DADDY ASSHOLE!_

 

Wonwoo pocketed his phone with a huff, staring at the cat with new found vigor. He almost imagined that cat as his best friend and scowled at it. 

'I wish Jihoon smacks his ass...' he said, making the cat momentarily stop eating and look at him with a confused face. Wonwoo smiled and took his seat behind the desk, taking out his phone once again. He straight away ignored Soonyoung's texts and scrolled through his gallery and without much thought, he forwarded the cat picture to Mingyu. 

It took him exactly two seconds to let the realization sink in that he had texted Mingyu first. He had promised to himself that he'd cut ties with the CEO considering how much of time he spends thinking about the other. It ain't healthy for him. 

'Oh, shit.' He whispered to himself as he deleted the picture. 

However "This message has been deleted" props up and Wonwoo loses his mind, as he ruffles his fluffy hair. The cat climbs on his desk and rests beside the register and Wonwoo mirrors that, hanging his head low and depressed. 

'One peaceful afternoon....I just want that. Is it too much to ask for?' 

 

 

And apparently, his night isn't peaceful either. 

_[Unknown number 21:31] Is this your cat?_

Wonwoo blinked at the message, ruffling his hair with the towel, out after a shower. He sure deleted the picture he sent Mingyu before, so how come this boy's asking him about that?

_[Wonwoo 21:32] I thought I deleted that :/_

_[Unknown number 21:32] I own a electronic empire gimme some credit_

 

Wonwoo could practically hear that in Mingyu's voice. Wow, so dating a CEO who owns an electronic company means no privacy? He splutters at his own thought! Well, who even thought about dating Kim Mingyu in the first place?

Jeon Wonwoo did because his mind somehow formed an alliance with one evil Kwon Soonyoung.

Sure, the man is very attractive. But Jeon Wonwoo is a broke lit student while the other is a straight guy ruling the business world. Straight is the key word here. 

_[Wonwoo 21:40] think I should delete your number, change my whole phone?_

_[Unknown number 21:42] just save my number first its irking me that im an unknown number_

Wonwoo drops the phone in horror, as he stares at it like he heard the voice of his own grand mother from heaven. It sure feels like a thriller setting while being watched and tracked down by a serial killer. Mingyu is turning uncool as the day progresses. 

Maybe this was the reason why Jessica left him? He claimed that he was the one who broke up with her in first place. Wonwoo shrugs to himself.

_[Wonwoo 21:46] I'm going to report you_

Just a minute later, Wonwoo hears the door bell go and also the tell tale sign of Soonyoung thudding past the living room to fetch whomever were there before their apartment. A frail part of his will wondered if it was Kim Mingyu and his mind was already formulating ways to jump out from a window. 

_[Unknown number 21:47] If Im not wrong you will either hear a door bell or ur roommate will come bearing a-_

 

Soonyoung smashed opened his bed room door and there he stands with a huge pile of take out. Some thing sharp sends Wonwoo out of his guarded serene self and with his lips tight lined, he types back a message to Mingyu. 

_[me 21:49] when r u free?_

_[Unknown number 21:50]  guess dinner works fine with impressing people. Im glad_

Wonwoo's losing his patience. 

_[me 21:52] I asked u a question_

_[Unknown number 22:00] my sec says Saturday will be fine I'll pick u up._

_[me 22:01] no need i'll come on my own_

_[Unknown number 22:05] good luck with that ;)_

 

He looks up at Soonyoung, who's staring at him back with that cheesy grin and heat crawls up at Wonwoo's neck.

'Don't start.' He warns before hand. 

 

 

Wonwoo should have asked Mingyu to just come and pick him up right after seeing the one liner of an address that was sent to him on Saturday afternoon. He presumes that it was Mingyu's secretary who must have made the arrangement, or that, the boss and her had worked together to double team Jeon Wonwoo. 

He snorts at his own thoughts, shivering when the chill air of 7 PM kisses his skin. Summer nights are not to be taken lightly and Jeon Wonwoo learnt that today. This frail jacket posed no use and he had to resort to his hands hugging himself, pittifully when the abandoned road leading to a stranded deluxe hotel in the middle of nowhere was bared before him. 

The taxi driver did not want to venture much into the area as the place is deemed as private land, and Wonwoo wonders why his twenty one years of life in Seoul is allowing him to see this only now. The sound of his shoes against the asphalt makes the pathetic call out of how lonely he is out there and for once, he wouldn't mind if Soonyoung and Jihoon were on his side, now. 

It's okay, even if it's Mingyu. 

Speaking of him, he mentally makes a sketch as to what and all the things he should talk to him about.

1\. To leave him the fuck alone.

2\. Stop terrorizing him by manipulating his thoughts. (Or just outright call out his feelings, whatever is applicable)

3\. No cyber hacking.

4.Again, to never contact him anymore. 

He asks himself if he would be able to tell that to his face, and his confident self says he has no problem doing it. Mingyu is not a bad person, but he's going over board with pulling all sorts of  _I know what I'am doing and know it all_ shenanigans, which honestly irritates Wonwoo. Probably it was his way of treating people, his subordinates, so that a sense of hierarchy is maintained. 

But Jeon Wonwoo is definitely not under Kim Mingyu. 

Another twenty minute walk around the avenue gets him before the building that's daunting and intimidating than any skyscraper in Seoul city and a mad part of him is feeling that all this trouble was worth to witness the grandiose appearance of the building before him. The point is, it is so aesthetically built that it gives off a superior vibe and Wonwoo would kiss the hands of the man who constructed this. 

He crosses the forsaken road and enters through the gigantic gate, which surprisingly has no guards. He had to make a round tour to the entrance of the building around an enormous fountain, a concave half circle reception table having a solo female staff dressed up in tight suits and heavy make up looking at him with a polite smile. 

It was in so much contrast to what he experienced back in Kaizen Electronics. 

'Hi...' He starts awkwardly. 'I'm here to meet Mr.Kim.' 

The woman raises her eyebrow at that. 'You mean, Mr.Kim, CEO of Kaizen Electronics?' 

She gives him a curious glance before typing something on the big apple computer. 

'May I know your purpose of visit, Sir.' She asks eloquently, eyes not away from the monitor. Wonwoo clears his throat and tries to look that he's not intimidated by the whole scene at all. 

'I'm here to meet Mingyu.' 

She positively blanches at his words and Wonwoo wondered if he said something wrong. The woman tries to mask her bewilderment but fails so enormously like his Home Economics class did to him. It was the single most easy subject to pass but Wonwoo had to retake it just because he didn't know the difference between fish sauce and soya sauce. 

'I-You mean, our CEO Kim?' She whispered leaning forward. 

'Is your CEO Kim and Mingyu are the same? I'm talking about Kaizen Electronics Kim Mingyu.' 

The lady lets out a nervous chuckle. 'Sorry, no one has addressed Mr.Kim like that before. I was quite taken aback by your lack of formality.' 

Wonwoo pouted at the smiling woman. 'He asked me to do so...' 

'Really?' She asked, placing a format on the counter, and a pen to go with. 'Most people I know don't dare to breathe loudly. He's little too strict and rash-wait, don't tell him I told you that!' 

Wonwoo chortled, eyeing the paper. 'No worries, so what am I doing with this?' 

'Well, you've got to fill the details, don't leave anything out. We take every thing you write there a little seriously.' She says. 'You might want to take a seat there. I hope you brought your other documents.'

Wonwoo was too absorbed by the list of things asked, like his mother's profession-and he almost missed the talk about "other documents".

'What do you mean by documents? I didn't bring any of them with me.' He deadpans, despair filling him quickly. It's just a meet up with Mingyu and the elder has gone far to the point of inviting him to a deserted place and Wonwoo had  _actually_  accepted the proposal, despite knowing how his GPS app took more than usual time to process the navigation route. 

To put it simple,he should have stayed home with Soonyoung. 

'What-What kind of documents?' 

She takes a deep breath before spitting out like it's her habit, and of course it carries a grace which most people lack in common. 'You would have to present me an address proof, a letter of appointment confirmation from Mr.Kim's secretary, your request letter, anything that can authenticate your purpose, and if you are a college student, you need to get me a recommendation letter from your Dean.' 

It was Wonwoo's turn to blanch. 

'Wait, I think there's a misunderstanding. I'm here as a guest, not to apply for a job. Hell, my book store job just required me handing my cell phone number and that was all!' 

The woman twisted her lips. 'I'm sorry, but I will be fired if I don't submit these, the manager is strict. How about you come back here another time having prior appointment?' 

Wonwoo's legs were screaming for rest, and so was his lithe figure from all the walking across the avenue. He wanted to rebuke and say that he's not an official guest and that Mingyu was the one who passed him the address, but from the looks of it, the receptionist is having none of his excuses. So in the end, he nods. 

'I think I'll just come back later.' 

She nods sympathetically and watch him tread out through the sliding doors and Wonwoo once again, for the nth time in the evening cursed himself for not wearing a thick jacket. 

 

 

From far across, he can hear cricket sounds and a bound of sleepiness wedges between the lids of his eyes. He must be asleep with Soonyoung's massive dancer leg on his, or reading a book with the frame of his glass sliding down the slope of his nose. 

His pocket vibrates with an incoming call, and his mind first went to Mingyu, who maybe wondering why he was not there yet- _if_ that is, the man remembers inviting him in the first place. Just as he second guessed, Soonyoung's on the line, the massive eye blinding smile popping on the screen. 

" _Are you alive?"_

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. 'No, I'm Wonu's kidnapper speaking. We want five million dollars or we won't be returning him.' 

He entertained him with a sarcastic reply. 

_"Just call this number if you change your mind. We are broke ass students, except-if you try this with Kaizen CEO, you might get some bounty. This Wonu boy and the CEO have a thing going on I believe."_

'Kwon Soonyoung.' Wonwoo bristled, earning him a series of chuckle from his best friend. He finds himself mirroring the gesture, almost for a moment forgetting that he is walking on a forsaken road. 

" _Did the meeting end? Jihoon is in the verge of calling the cops and I'm scared because he's not his usual emo self."_

'I wonder why he agreed to date you.' Wonwoo said. 'He's too brilliant for your ass.' 

There was a moment of silence before his best friend spoke. " _I wanna say something, but that's perverted and I'm not sure how you will take that?"_

'Nah, I've grown immune to your shenanigans. Did you eat yet?' 

Soonyoung shook his head, making Wonwoo frown. 'Jihoon and I bought dinner and we both were waiting for you. I tried calling you but looks like your phone had no reception.' 

In this cold weather, Wonwoo feels a little warm inside. He knows Soonyoung and him don't look out for each other in sappy manner. They kick and curse with a smile, but they are committed bros if that makes any sense. 

'Ah, don't wait for me-this place-' Wonwoo takes a moment to look around. 'It's very far away, not to mention a place where no taxi thrives.' 

Soonyoung looks worried and Jihoon's managing to curve himself in through the screen, looking much more worried. 

'Where the hell are you?' Jihoon silently asks and Soonyoung's looking borderline pissed at Wonwoo. 

'I-this address mentions Gwangjun-Gu, it's like a mini estate or something, because taxi drivers claim this as a private property and public transport isn't allowed here.' 

'The fuck! What was Mingyu thinking?' 

Before Wonwoo could voice out his protest and pacify his best friend, a call interrupts his video chat and there-it's Mingyu. Wonwoo's thumb hovers around the green button, eyes blinking and mind contemplating and before he could make a move, the call ends. 

The paused chat resumes and Soonyoung looks positively fuming, Jihoon nowhere to be seen. 

'Jihoon knows a taxi guy and he's checking if he can get you from there.' 

Wonwoo shakes his head. The last thing he wants to do is impose on his friends. 'Guys, hey, it's okay. Probably a fifteen minute walk will get me to the exit. I swear the bus ride will be quick.' 

'Wonwoo. do you think the bus service will be there around this time of the night. It's going to be near freaking ten! Are you even in your right mind?' 

Soonyoung shouted and all Wonwoo could feel the trickling cold of ice name fear crawling up through his skin. But he feigns composure to ease the situation. He fakes a laugh and looks at his best friend. 

'Then guess I have to spend the night walking and catch the first bus to home. We are not new to this. Remember the time we got drunk and spent the whole night walking around and eating because we were unable to go home?' 

Soonyoung splutters at that and sounded a little bashful. 'Come on! That was different. I'm not together with you now. I may not go to sleep thinking that you're somewhere susceptible to monsters and serial killers.' 

Wonwoo gulped. 'Now you are actually scaring me.' 

Jihoon comes back with a pout and he looks at Wonwoo. 'Sorry, Won. That man's not available, and the last bus from Gwangjun-gu left thirty minutes ago. How are you going to make it to home?' 

'It won't be a problem. I can catch a taxi from the exit or If I don't manage to find one, I can-' 

A loud honk  interrupts him and twenty feet away, Wonwoo could spot a car, speeding towards him. His mind commands him to ask for a ride home, but when he recognized the driver, he looks at Soonyoung with mild panic. 

'Hey, I think I know someone from here, I'll call you back!' He taps the red button in the speed of light, because for one, he wants Soonyoung to properly introduce himself to Mingyu; not shouting the CEO's ears off. Wonwoo stands there with his hands folded inside of his pocket, little excited that he can get a ride home, or have his skin warmed from the harsh winter, whichever that is. 

The car screeched stopped before and Wonwoo let out a smile, waving at Mingyu. For some reason, the CEO looks a little pissed and a little worried and it may be due to Wonu's wishful thinking. 

'Hi.' He breathes and he's met with silence. 

Mingyu wordlessly casts his jacket off and draps it around Wonwoo. 

'Idiot.' He murmurs, just enough for Wonwoo to hear. 'Such an idiot.' 

'H-Hey! Why are you calling me names? Only my friends are allowed to do that!' 

Mingyu's lips does a small up twitch. 'I don't care about your level of relationships, Wonu. For all I know you could have died of hypothermia.' 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, seemingly doing it a lot around Mingyu. 'I'm the ice prince, mister. I won't die, besides the weather is not THAT cold.' 

'Can we please get in the car first. I'm afraid looking at your pale face.' 

Wonwoo doesn't get to say anything as he's dragged into the vehicle, with heater fully turned on to the point that he began to sweat. 

 

 

He hands Mingyu his jacket when he walks out from the parking lot, the CEO's shirt undone half to his chest. Wonwoo swears his gaze doesn't linger there on the tanned skin- _the fuck is he tan? Why am I snow white when he can be tan!-_ but how can he lie to himself, when he has to forcefully avert his gaze. Probably he should hang out less with Soonyoung. 

He makes a noise of realization as he flappily fishes out his phone and types a message to his friend and Jihoon. 

_[Me 21:30]  Mingyu picked me jn_

_[Soonyoung 21:30] Idk if I should be pissed at him or cry that u will be losing ur virginity tonight_

_[Jihoon 21:30] I'm glad u r safe I will handle soonyoung for u_

_[Me 21:31] Thanks Jihoon-ah. I'll see you both soon_

'I'm starting to wonder if you have feelings for your best friend.' Mingyu says, peering over the phone to take a look at his chat. Wonwoo made the bad decision of his life by looking up at Mingyu and had his breath clamped in throat, because- _fuck!_  does Mingyu looks handsome against the night sky and their faces are very much close to each other. 

'Why do you think so?' 

'You text him like this and never fail to mention in our conversation.' 

 _Why does it concern you?_ Wonwoo wants to ask, but he swallows it down like he does with his feelings. 

'He's my close friend. I won't trade him for the world. He's so precious, and so is his boyfriend.' Wonwoo said, a small smile taking over his features. 

'Still not clear about that. Bring him for a cup of tea. I want to meet this guy and see if he's safe for you.' 

Wonwoo chortled. 'Actually he is a pervert, only for his boyfriend though. Now that they know I'am safe, they both must be getting frisky on my couch and I think I should remind them about that-' 

Mingyu grabs his phone away. 'You came all the way from Gangnam to hang out with me. Let's take care of that alone?' 

Wonwoo pouts. 'You are too controlling, you know that? Actually I came here to tell you not to hack my phone, ask me to admire you or go after me telling how great you are, anymore. There are people who will do that on their own! Jeon Wonwoo ain't one of them.' 

He ranted closing his eyes.

Wonwoo was honestly expecting a " _How dare you? I'm a CEO and you dare talk to me like that?"_  not Mingyu with his hands folded and sporting a small smile. 

'You travelled all the way from your house to tell me that?'  Mingyu asked with a small smirk. 'Here I thought you wanted to meet me and just...chill.'

Wonwoo sighed. 'You are missing the main picture here, Mingyu! I'm trying to tell you something.' 

'Yeah, you are telling me something but why do I feel like you don't mean it? I've reading been people since the time I shook hands with my board of directors, Wonwoo and guess what- _no wait_ , why am I explaining things to you-you can walk out after resting for the night, I won't call you, promise.' 

The other just blinked. 

'What?' 

Mingyu sucked in a breath. 'I'm telling that you can cut ties with me after this.' 

'Wait-' He pouts. 'I didn't  _literally_ mean it like that, I-' 

'Then what?' 

'Just stop asking me to admire you! Pressuring to like someone never works!' 

'You can be easily convinced, Wonwoo. Cute glasses, by the way.' Mingyu drags Wonwoo by the wrist and walks to the entrance, the latter trailing behind unable to match the long strides. 

'Shake it off, dude. I'm not convinced and I'm definitely not cute.' 

Mingyu gives him a look over his shoulder. 'You are charming when you are honest, and now you are not charming at all.' 

'Yeah, I know that-I'm Jeon Wonwoo. I'm not honest and I'm not charming.' 

'Yeah...' Mingyu gives him an once over. 'Now you are charming.' 

Wonwoo gasped and knocked Mingyu's ribs with elbow, forgetting about the thoughts on setting a boundary in between. 'I hate you.' 

Mingyu giggled and they both walked past the empty reception desk, towards the elevator set at the corner of the lobby. They wait for their ride and Wonwoo looks back at the void seat, curiously. 

'Where did she go?' 

'Who?' Mingyu asked nonchalantly. 

'The woman at the front desk.' Wonwoo had his suspicion already. 

'Fired her on the way to pick you up.' 

The elevator doors slid open and Wonwoo was mortified beyond. 

'Seriously? Mingyu! In the span of two weeks I saw you, I made you fire two people! Can you please call her and hire her back! I was the one at fault, I didn't bring the documents.' 

The CEO let out an un-amused chuckle. 'She was asked to inform my secretary about the guests, regardless of their acceptance. She failed to do so. I fired her. You don't have to connect this to yourself, Wonwoo. It's not your fault.' 

Wonwoo sighed in worry. 'Can't you give people warning before firing them? Will you do the same with your wife, if she's not being good to you?'

'I think I messaged you the answer, the other day.' 

'When-' It took him ten seconds to remember. 'Yeah, you did. Just want to feed your loved ones, not wanting to be fed by her....makes sense when you are rich.' 

The elevator ride seems to carry on for so long, and the fragrance of Mingyu's cologne began to envelope Wonwoo as a whole. 

'You are not working today?' Wonwoo asked breaking the silence. 

'I should be, but cancelled them. I don't think I can concentrate much.' Mingyu says, ruffling his hair. Now that Wonwoo looks closer, he can see the eye bags and embodiment of tiredness adorned by the sculpted face. 

The elevator dings open and they both step out into a quiet corridor, illuminated by sensory lights, leading to a pent house having no walls in between. Wonwoo wonders what kind of fantasy novel is he being shoved into after a fateful meeting with Mingyu, one fine summer evening. 

'Is this where you live?' 

'Not really.' Mingyu says dropping the coat haphazardly. It lands on the beautiful white couch and it irks the college student to have it placed in the coat rack and dust off the non existing dirt on the couch. 

'But I want to spend my wedding life here, with my love.' 

Wonwoo smiles at the other's endearing tone. 'Why here, out of all places?' 

Instead of getting a reply, Mingyu wordlessly drags Wonwoo to the glass wall separating the penthouse from the open air. The view is magnificent to say the least, and the aerial view point kind of gives a superior vibe to oneself, looking down at all the people moving like ants. The first few meters are dark, but a little over the side he can see pretty much see the whole of Seoul city, bustling through the night. 

'Woah.' Wonwoo expresses his amazement in one word and Mingyu's chuckle is too close to his ear. The body heat is prominent and Wonwoo shifts his body slightly to look at Mingyu and tries not to show much he's affected by their close proximity. 

'You know I want to have my spouse protected here, away from the bad, bad world.' Mingyu said, casually slinging his arm around Wonwoo's shoulder. 'And to keep us in the top of the world, closer to the moon and the stars. At least until the kids come-I want to have an open environment for them.' 

'It's like your honeymoon house then.' Wonwoo confirms. 'I mean, you can't get disturbed here. Your mind works better, Kim Mingyu.' 

'I'm glad that you are impressed, Jeon Wonwoo.' 

The young student turned around and walked side ways. 'Then you shouldn't bring people here, will make it less special for your wife. Want not to get reminded that you brought a third year student in here.' 

Mingyu smiled. 'I won't bring anyone else here after this, I swear.' 

'Good.' Wonwoo said, trying to take in all of the details. 'There's no wall in here. What if she wants privacy?' 

'Does she want privacy, or you want privacy?' 

Wonwoo got flustered at the remark, but tried not to show it. He turned around and gave him a short glare. 'I was just wondering, Kim.' 

'Relax, Wonu. I want my marriage to be unguarded, open and no secrets or feelings brushed under the rug. I want to see every thing and I will show everything, by all means.' 

'That's...nice, Mingyu. You are a cool man and I think Jessica Jung missed out a great chance with you-well, you were the one to break up with her, so I think she's plain unlucky.' Wonwoo said, letting his hand brush against the soft curtains. 

Mingyu seated himself on the couch, legs crossed. 'She was my caliber, but she didn't reach out to me in a good way. Great woman, but not a great lover.' 

Wonwoo felt a sweep of irritation brushing across him. 'It annoys me whenever you talk about caliber. You think you can get what you want by matching with people of same caliber. Life doesn't work that way, Mingyu.' 

The other's calm as ever, unlike Wonwoo. 'I think we spoke about that the last time you came to my office.' 

'Yet you are the same, which calls for a talk.' Wonwoo rebuked, not minding about the repercussions. 'I know what you think is none of my business but I thought I should I make it clear to you how I feel when you speak about caliber.' 

Mingyu sucked in a sharp breath and looked else where. 'I can't be kind to people in the field of work I'am in, Wonu. One wrong move can get me out of the tower I built, that I spent half of my life on.' 

Wonwoo can tell where Mingyu's coming from. By mingling with people of same goal and status, he can predict what his counterparts are up to. But people below him can come up to him under the guise of love and kindness, manipulating him. 

'Even people around you can be cunning, Mingyu. Not all are bad and not everyone are good.' 

'I don't have time to study and differentiate people, even if I'am good at that.' Mingyu says, slightly exasperated. Wonwoo knows he shouldn't push it, much after this. Because Mingyu is not his concern and he shouldn't get bothered by whatever Mingyu says. 

'You are right.' 

A blatant snicker left Mingyu's mouth. 

'You are pissed. You can't even look into my eyes.' 

Wonwoo turned around, having his hands folded. 'No, you are right. It's just we have different view points on life. I was told to be with people for who they are and not evaluate them for being friends with them.' 

He was suddenly reminded about Soonyoung, who barrelled him against after a dance practice, hugging him to death after hearing that he got selected for the Talent show, and the time when he dragged him to a coffee shop to meet Jihoon. Those were heart to heart moments, a true friendship amidst the sea of lies. 

Mingyu is so much incompatible with him. 

Not that he's wishing to stick with him for long. 

He turns to find Mingyu looking at him with distant eyes and the tension seeps out of him immediately, feeling guilty that he spoiled the mood. He sits next to the CEO and places his hand on top of the other's.

'I'm sorry, I lashed out on you.' He whispered. 'It just-never mind.' 

'Nope. But you should remember what I told you before: this caliber stuff is only for official purpose. I'm not heartless to create foundation of relationship based on that. It will hurt me in the long run and I know that.' 

Wonwoo smiled. 'I'm a normal college student, Mingyu. The most of evilness I have met is when a guy from my class threw hot water on me.' 

Mingyu frowned and sat up straight. 'What? Who did that to you?' 

The student simply shook his head. 'It's all in the past. The point is, I can understand your urge to protect yourself from the others. But you are doing it in the wrong way. Again, I know nothing much about your life, but I've read a lot of books and that counts for something, right?' 

Mingyu gives him this smile, his canine teeth showing and eyes crinkling, sending something warm done Wonwoo's chest, and he tries not to falter at the prospect of it. 

'Right. I will give chances to people from here on. Happy?' 

'Please be safe too. I don't want you to get fooled by someone.' 

'I won't, don't worry.' 

'I'm not worrying.' 

Mingyu gets up, clapping his hands. 'Whatever floats your boat, Wonu. Are you hungry? I'm starving.' 

'Food? Yes, please!' 

 

 

After having a splendid and gut filling delicious dinner, Wonwoo pats his thighs, willing to go home, in the middle of the night. They have pretty much spoken for six months' worth and there's almost nothing left to talk to each other. Which is why, Wonwoo was surprised when Mingyu stops Wonwoo from going home.

'Why?' 

Mingyu gave him a look. 'Seriously, it's dark out at night. I can't vouch for the city's consistency in terms of safety. Just slack here for the night and I'll leave you at home, tomorrow morning.' 

Wonwoo bites his lips. 'I don't want to impose on you and besides what can even get me? I'm a tough guy who knows to fight a criminal.' 

Mingyu wordlessly drags Wonwoo and makes him sit on the white bed tucked to the far end of the wide space, intricately designed glass panes arranged to the side. It gives a romantic vibe, especially if arranged with rose petals and candles and Wonwoo tries not to ponder on it much. 

'Just sleep. I'll have few emails sent and get to sleep as well.' 

'I'll take the couch then, you sleep here.' Wonwoo said, trying to get on his feet. The bed is way too fluffy and he bounces back every time he makes a move. 

'Do you mind sharing a bed with me? It's a king sized one and either of us can't afford to have a strained back in the morning. I know you value your privacy-' 

'Geez, it's fine.' Wonwoo smiles, plopping down on the bed. 'That is if you don't mind.' 

Mingyu's face goes lax and all soft.

'Wanna take a shower? I have some spare clothes to lend.' 

Wonwoo simply shook his head, knowing that's too domestic even for him. Mingyu nods and retrieves his laptop, dimming the lights and stretches his hand out before Wonwoo's face. 

'What?' 

'Your glasses.' 

The student clicks his tongue and with an embarrassed smile hands the glass to Mingyu, which he keeps it on the night stand securedly. Mingyu climbs on to the bed and stretches his leg, a good five feet distance between them( ~~cuz they r not gay)~~. Wonwoo's lying on his side facing Mingyu, watching the elder's face illuminated by the light from the laptop. 

'I'm gonna give you my picture next time to stare at.' Mingyu says, eyes not averted from the screen and fingers furiously working on the key board. 

Wonwoo hums, merely. 'You sent me a selca already.' 

He could see the barest up turn of Mingyu's lips and Wonwoo mirrors the expression as well. 'Besides, I was about to say that you have eye bags and look tired as hell.' 

Mingyu paused for like, two seconds before resuming. 

'I thought you were gonna say I'm handsome.' 

'That too.' Wonwoo sleepily mumbles, before a blanket of exhaustion takes him over and he completely drifts off mid speech, sinking back into the deepest pit of comfort and warmth encroaching his cold insides some how.

 

 

Wonwoo thinks of asking Soonyoung to make him breakfast, when clarity comes back to him only to realize that he's miles away from his home. His clouded vision presents him with Mingyu lying on his back, scrolling through his phone and once he sees that Wonwoo is awake, he smiles at him. 

'Good Morning, Wonu.' 

Wonwoo nods, mind muddled up too much to process a response. 

He sits up straight and let out the biggest yawn, and hears a series of chuckle from Mingyu, who's still lying down. He sure can tell that the other's making fun of his bed hair and if it were to be Soonyoung or Jihoon, he would have kicked their butt out of the bed. Since it is Mingyu, Wonwoo had to resort to cursing the other silently in his mind. 

'What a beautiful sight to behold...' Mingyu teased and Wonwoo brushed his hair back, scrambling up to his knees with his eyes closed. 

'It's a privilege granted to you, Mingyu. Cherish it.' He mumbled and fell back instantly on to the bed when his head collided against something solid. Mingyu too is groaning and Wonwoo's partial vision provides him with a picture of the former rubbing his own forehead. 

They just head butted each other. 

'I-Can you pass me my specs. I'm sorry.' Wonwoo said and Mingyu let out a snicker. 

'My goodness, you can't see properly at all without the glasses?!' 

Wonwoo pouted. 'Not all are perfect, thank you very much!' 

He bristled, wearing the specs and dashed to the night stand to take his phone. He has no notifications from either of his besties which confirms that they both committed  _sin_  the previous night. Wonwoo barely suppressed a chuckle and typed a text to them in their group chat. 

_[Me, 07:53] I'm gonna come home. Clear the coast and don't make me see things that I'm not supposed to see._

Wonwoo hears shuffling noises and in no time, Mingyu stands before him with car keys secured in his hold. Wonwoo blinks and Mingyu smiled. 

'I can go home by myself.' 

'You are not.' Mingyu decides, slinging his arm over Wonwoo's shoulder once again. It weighs heavy on Wonwoo and soon it slides down his shoulder on to his waist and the student looks elsewhere, not trying to pay attention to it. 

 

 

The car ride was serene to the point that Wonwoo slept half way in, rejecting Mingyu's offer to stop by for a coffee. He kindly remind him that he's allergic and it turns to orange juice, which once again, Wonwoo rejects. 

They travel in silence and the ride gets short as the traffic is near to non existent in Sunday mornings. He asks Mingyu to drop him off some where in the middle before his usual grocery store. He has tonnes arranged in the pantry but Wonwoo really doesn't want Mingyu to know the exact location of his living space. For a third time meeting, they both got awfully close and Wonwoo often forgets about the boundary that needs to be there all the time. 

The small argument they had there is a prime example. And besides, Wonwoo's not having the buddy-or normal friendly relationship with Mingyu. It's risking the line where no people dared to cross according to Wonwoo, and he can't have a straight guy doing that to him, with whom he has no chance with. Wonwoo has no energy to pine after someone, after all. 

'I'll just get down here. I'm running short of supplies. Thanks for the ride, the dinner and letting me to stay with you.' Wonwoo breathes out. Mingyu nods and extends his hand over Wonwoo's body to undo the seat belt. 

Wonwoo didn't dare to breathe and had his eyes cast some where else. Except the moment is shattered when Mingyu knocks his head against Wonwoo's, a bit too harshly.

'Ah! What the hell, Mingyu?!' 

'Payback.' He clicks his tongue and let the clasp of the belt hit back, freeing Wonwoo. 

The student shook his head in disbelief and got off the car, waving him a good bye before getting into the store. 

 

After spending solid fifteen minutes in the store to buy a carton of strawberry milk, Wonwoo reached home, sighing in relief that the coast is clear. He knows the couple must be asleep in Soonyoung's room, so he freely moves to the kitchen and gets himself a glass of water, scrolling through his twitter feed. 

His ktalk app sends him a notification. 

It's from Mingyu.

_[Unknown number, 8:35] I heard there's a new UFO seen on the sky! can u see it too?_

Wonwoo's eyes enlarged at that. He sets the cup down and ran to his living room window, casting the curtains aside to look at the sky. The sun is rising, a normal view anyone would witness in the early hours of the day. His mind commands him to call Mingyu but a loud honk startles him from his reverie. 

He looks down at the street to find the sleek black Audi parked and Mingyu's looking up at him from the driver's seat, smile threatening to outshine the sun itself. 

He picks his phone and waves at him, and Wonwoo, who's very much surprised by the turn of events picks his phone and reads the message.

_[Unknown number, 9:10] kinda figuring out ur address and BINGO!_

Wonwoo sinks against the frame of the window and Mingyu takes off, unable to wipe the ear splitting smile off his face, which is quite possibly sending the student's feelings overdrive. 

Jeon Wonwoo is utterly fucked.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He expected Mingyu to lash out rudely or ignore him entirely for getting disrespected or teased. But the President surprised him by throwing his head back and laughing at the remark, tapping Wonwoo's shoulder as an indication on how much really he is entertained.

'Yah! Jeon Wonwoo!' Soonyoung calls him out from their apartment entrance, trying to close the door with hands full of mails . 

Wonwoo's too tired to even crane his neck, thus opting to wait for his best friend to come into his vicinity by himself. His school has decided to dump all tests and assignments at once, citing some political issues of the state, which for the love of god, Wonwoo was unable understand and decided to zone out instead. 

When he came back finishing his last test, he literally ran home with a widespread grin, Soonyoung jogging after him with the same enthusiasm and their neighborhood dog, Johnny decided to join the run thinking it as some sort of a tag game. It was fun, nonetheless. 

'You've got two mails.' Soonyoung hands them out to him and Wonwoo's not even bothered by it. Most probably they are some customer benefit coupons or pamphlets from one of the many book stores he frequents. He finds the one where he's working a little dull, owing to the narrow collections it has- or that he had went through possibly all of the books that interests him. 

'Not gonna read?' Soonyoung questions in a small voice, kicking Wonwoo's legs slightly. He responds with a mild grunt, still sleep deprived after a marathon session of his hibernation under the duvet with his best friend dangling off the bed. Jihoon at one point came and joined them, resulting in them forming a cuddle pile. It was their best ever bonding time. 

'Even if I say that both are from Kim Mingyu?' 

Wonwoo shot up straight at that. 

'What?' 

Soonyoung wriggled his eyebrows. 'Your sugar daddy has mailed you something. Black cards maybe?' 

Wonwoo tore apart the envelope, sliding out an invitation card. 

'I guess he's gonna need you as his date, for one of the parties, I guess. Are you excited Sugar baby?' 

Wonwoo kind of tuned out Soonyoung, going through a single side pastel invitation card, again and again, and sighed in relief that it is nothing serious. In fact, he's glad that Mingyu invited him to a nice place as this. 

'Loser, he's opening a book store and he invited me for that!' Wonwoo said flinging away the card at Soonyoung's face. The latter catches it and goes through the content, a pout forming on his face. 

Sometimes, Wonwoo can't make out what's going on inside of his dancer friend's mind. He remembers Mingyu speaking about opening a book store and asked for his suggestions, the first time around they met. He even asked him to work there. 

'It is in Gangnam, quite an expensive place to establish a store, I see.' Soonyoung remarked. 

'Right. You should have seen his penthouse, Soonyoung. It was on a different level. He told me that he's going to spend his time there with his future wife. That man has planned and settled almost everything.' Wonwoo said with pure admiration. 'Here I'am. Unable to plan for studying in advance.' 

'So, according to your calculations, he must be seeing someone at the moment, right?' 

Wonwoo shook his head. 'I don't think so. Men won't have time to hang out with fellow buddies if they've got a girl to impress. Mingyu's married to work and spends a lot of time with me. Which means he's a boring single.' 

Soonyoung snorted. 'You have no right to say that, Wonwoo. The gay community is bigger than you think and you have not picked fish, yet!' 

'You were a straight man who took a gay guy from our pool! The likes of you must be extinguished!' Wonwoo cried, pointing an accusing finger at Soonyoung.

'I made you all a favor by softening the little devil of my boyfriend. If it not were for me, in few years time, you could have seen him legit going on a killing spree just because the University's coffee machine broke.' 

'He is very much capable of doing that, even now.' Wonwoo said, reaching for another envelope that came from Mingyu. Soonyoung's fixedly staring at him tearing the mail open. He picks out a white letter, that is addressed to him formally and just by reading the subject of the purpose, Wonwoo turns to a jittery mess. 

Concerned, Soonyoung reaches out for the letter and his pursed lips widen to a shit eating grin, gleeful eyes focused on his pale friend. 

'Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu is willing to hire you as his employee for the book store. Congratulations!' Soonyoung says and jumps on him in an instant.

Well, Wonwoo should by now have figured out that Mingyu will find a way to surprise him in an unpleasant way. 

 

* * *

Wonwoo, for crying out loud, can't understand how Mingyu finds time to  _make time_  to have his presence. Like, Wonwoo enjoys the company- the constant bickering, getting to know a man who rules the corporate world,  someone who considers his time valuable than gold. All good and well- but Mingyu does it in an overbearing way, making him feel like he needs Mingyu in his life to thrive. 

A friendly call or a text would have been enough to get Wonwoo's attention, but Mingyu had certainly went too far by having a book store opened and employing Wonwoo there. 

His logical mind supplies that it could be born out of Mingyu's own interest, but knowing Mingyu from their little hangouts, Wonwoo can tell that it is some grand scheme Mingyu had played to -well, for whatever reason he's aiming for. He hypothesizes it as a way Mingyu trying to keep his friend close. 

Thinking about that, it is kind of cute-

And now, Wonwoo's absolutely perplexed. 

Everyone has their own way of doing things. Like Soonyoung can't study unless he's listening to some high tempo song, Wonwoo can't sleep if he's not curling up himself to a fetal position, Jihoon doesn't like it when people barge into his studio, because he needs solitude to concentrate. 

And maybe, Mingyu can't do anything without having a reason to support his purpose?

Wonwoo shook his head, remembering what he's doing in the first place- walking to his class. 

He's got to somehow make a living out of writing something-or teaching perhaps(he's been considering that as an option) and for that, he needs to ace his exams and enter eye catching features in his profile. 

Soonyoung has been inclined towards his passion for dance since day one and he wouldn't be very much surprised if out of nowhere he joins a dance studio and becomes a pro. He can't imagine Soonyoung creating literary works with that illegible handwriting of his and his ludicrous use of vocabulary.

Again, his thoughts travel to Mingyu who must be working on something important, in charge of directing twenty people under his direct command and three million people working for him. And Wonwoo- is worried about his midterms, more than anything. 

Thankfully, his professor is yet to make an appearance which gives some time for Wonwoo to ponder about one enigma, that is Kim Mingyu. 

Mingyu is almost six years older than him, way too tall- literally and by means of his social status and responsibility. What business does he hold with a student like Jeon Wonwoo?

 Soonyoung would often like to suggest that Mingyu has some special romantic interest in him but it cannot be that. He sure is an attractive man who made Wonwoo's heart race, but then there's nothing more to it. Most importantly, he is gay and Mingyu is a straight man. 

There's nothing more pathetic than falling for a straight man. 

So that's definitely erased from all the plausible reasons. 

No way Mingyu can be actual friends with Wonwoo like Soonyoung is to the latter. Jihoon, Soonyoung and him most likely don't have common interest, but they found a  _common_  ground where they can be united and get along. 

Mingyu and Wonwoo have different views on life and they can't hang out together without bickering for at least fifteen minutes. Yet, it makes no sense as to why the President would seek out his company.

Just then, his professor enters the class room, hushing everyone to silence and there comes a blaring alarm, reminding that he has only year left to officially enter the adult life and that he can't afford to waste his time anymore. He silently agreed to himself on not thinking about Mingyu or his job offer. 

It's not like he's going to cut him off in a day and he's doubtful if he can pull it off in the first place, considering how dumbfounded he went the last time he tried to axe their contact. Honestly, Mingyu is not a bad company but not a healthiest one, either. 

Not thinking about Mingyu.

Nope.

* * *

'You took a three hour journey to meet Mingyu and now you are telling me that you don't wish to speak with him and don't like his company? Are you even listening to yourself, Jeon Wonwoo?' Jihoon asked in clear exasperation. 

They both are walking, after class with Soonyoung alongside. Their professor really went out on all of them today, lulling Wonwoo to sleep better than his mother.

'I guess I'm listening to myself, which is why I made this decision. He's damn too dictating!' 

Soonyoung tsk-ed, nudging his side with his elbow. 'He merely offered you a job, knowing how much you like reading, Wonwoo. A man who's selling a product should know its significance and experience it first hand before telling the others! That sounds logical to me.' 

Jihoon nodded. 'Soonyoung is right. It seems like you are making up reasons to hate Mingyu.' 

Wonwoo sighed loudly, wondering why his friends always take the tall man's side. 'I wish you guys would know my reason entirely. I'm not the only one who like books in this city. There are so many literary manias out there and he chose me- an inexperienced English lit student.' 

Before either of his friends could continue their preaching on "Kim Mingyu is the man the society needs", Wonwoo continues. 

'Besides, you know how he followed me home just to know where I live, right? I took that three hour journey to tell him directly that I can't be the subject of his weird lowkey dictation, which he something calls as friendship!' 

'Did you?' Jihoon asks the million dollar question. 

Wonwoo's completely caught off guard. 'What?' 

'Did you tell him that you don't want to talk to him anymore?' 

'I-I told.' 

'And?' Soonyoung prompted. 

Wonwoo recollects how Mingyu bluntly agreed to it with a challenging smirk and how he found himself back tracking without thinking much. It was an instantaneous decision but Wonwoo didn't regret doing it. Maybe until now. 

'It didn't go well. He manipulated me!' Wonwoo lied to save face. 

Jihoon snorted in an obnoxious manner. 'Well, you are not a kid Wonwoo. Kids these days know it better. If you like something, be honest with that. We are not going to judge you or say what you are doing is wrong.' 

Soonyoung agreed. 'Yeah, he may seem like the imposing type, but I really don't think he did anything bad by befriending you. Even if it cost my efforts to get his contact and my pending column!' 

'It is like he's chasing after me. And I really feel uncomfortable.' Wonwoo voiced out with a grimace. 

'Indulge him a little, Wonwoo. You told me how he's someone who works with calculation, including his relationships. Maybe he's willing to give up that now and is wanting to befriend you.' Jihoon reasoned out. 'He's not causing you any harm here, Wonwoo.' 

Probably Jihoon is right. 

Wonwoo is going too hard on Mingyu's generosity. The President is only trying to help him. Knowing Mingyu, the pay will be higher than what he is getting now, which is definitely a benefit. 

Mingyu's intentions are okay but his way of approaching Wonwoo is a little weird. Maybe, Wonwoo could give him advice the next time they meet?

* * *

Wonwoo walks to the book store and sees someone new occupying his place. 

He immediately checks his time and finds no fault, because now is exactly the time for his shift. He hesitantly enters, looking around for the owner or anyone who could tell what's going on.

'Hey, I think I'm supposed to be here?' It somehow ends as a question. 

The boy smiles at him brightly and Wonwoo's feeling like as though his vision is getting bleached. 

'Well, are you Jeon Wonwoo?' 

Wonwoo nods, his eyes trained hard on the newbie. 

'Uhm, manager told me that you resigned your job and you are going to work for some big shot. I got hired today morning. From the looks of it, you are yet to inform our manager?' The boy asked, his smile turning a little dim.

Wonwoo didn't know how to process all of that. To be honest, he was going to tell his higher up about his new job offer and thank him for the great time he had here. Not the other way round. 

He possibly cannot lose his face before this newbie and tell him that he had no idea that he got dismissed. So he coolly acted and showed an awkward smile. 

'Yeah, Yeah-I think- yeah! I just wanted to play with you! I saw you from outside and I thought I could give you some company.' Wonwoo made up a lame excuse and thanked the heavens that the boy before him is adorably oblivious and naive. 

'Well, thank you for that! My name's Lee Seokmin, sophomore, studying music.' The boy- Seokmin said. 'I don't like reading or know nothing about that, but hey! if this can feed me more, then I'm all game.' 

Wonwoo smiled, his worry momentarily disappearing. 'That's great. I like reading, mostly fiction- and you can spend your free time here probably browsing a lot. But looks like you don't like it anyways.' 

Seokmin smiled sheepishly. 'That, I want some free time to do my work and I heard book stores get the least amount of customers in work days so, guess that was a little selfish of me.'

Wonwoo never entertained that idea. In fact, he'd find excuses to postpone his school work. 

'Studious guy, eh?' 

Seokmin shook his head. 'A little dull in class.' 

Wonwoo couldn't bring himself to believe that. 

'Well, then. I'll see you around. Good luck, Seokmin.' 

'Good day to you!' The boy waved back with so much energy that the protein bars he eats everyday for breakfast pales in comparison.

 

The moment he steps out of the store, the evening wind brushes him in a gentle way, but Wonwoo couldn't bring himself to relax even for a second. He just didn't want to think it over and make his mind a mess of thoughts, so he hastily picks up his phone and texts Mingyu.

_[me, 5.30 PM]_

_Guess what? I'm unemployed and I didn't even know that until now._

He waits for a reply, but knowing how fucked up Mingyu's schedule is, Wonwoo resorts to pocketing his phone and enjoy his first day of unemployment with some take out and probably tell Jihoon "I told you so", narrating today's incidents and make them understand how controlling Mingyu can be.

* * *

Wonwoo gets his message replied the next day morning. 

_[Mingyu, 7.01 AM]_

_So?_

He tilted his head at that? "So?" That's all he has got to say? 

 

                                                                                               _[me, 7.02 AM]_

_You know I'm capable of resigning the job by myself._

He sleepily blinks, unable to recover from deep slumber after having to talk a lot last night with Soonyoung and doing his school work a little, before he passed out at half past one. Instead of getting a message notification, he gets an incoming call from Mingyu, and boy, Wonwoo was very much unprepared for it. 

' _Wonwoo.'_

The voice is damn cold and distant that Wonwoo doesn't know how to respond, or how to convey his feelings for good five seconds. He hears the other's harsh breathing sound and comes to realization that probably Mingyu's patience is thinning out. So he gathers his thoughts to a decent level of coherency and speaks up.

'I was going to consider your offer, Mingyu. You don't have to go this far to make sure that I will work you. I don't deserve that much treatment anyway.'

_'Don't get ahead of yourself. It is my company's protocol to have a copy of my employee's resignation letter to their previous company. No offence, but you don't have to think that I go high and low to fetch your presence, Wonwoo.'_

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, a chuckle of disbelief rooting out from his throat. 'Who came in search of my address, then? Do you have a twin I don't know?' 

He really wasn't expecting to hear Mingyu going off at him like this. Teasing and bickering is what all they do, perhaps now that he gets a first hand experience with tough Mingyu everyone talks about, Wonwoo can kind of understand where they all are coming from. 

_'Yep, my professionalism is way too distinct from my personal interest. If you call that my twin self, then yes. You don't have to be critical about every damn thing I do, Wonwoo.'_

Wonwoo remained silent, his emotions a mix of anger,desperation and guilt.He badly wants to tell Mingyu off, but then he knows that Mingyu is technically correct. 

'I've never heard of that protocol in my life before. Besides I'm just going to work as part timer in the book store you are not going to visit every single day- It's not I'm planning to sell your corporate secrets, Mingyu.' 

' _Are you seriously questioning me, Wonwoo? My company follows that law so there won't be any legal issues in the future and I don't want to explain further because you won't understand it anyways. And, as you said, it is just a part time job, me doing your work won't be the end of the world, Wonwoo.'_

Wonwoo mindlessly hummed, completely caught off guard by the serious talk.  'Guess, you are right. I won't understand it anyways. Good day, Mingyu.' 

He hung up just like that, without waiting to hear anything from the other. It is bad manners, he knows that, but he doesn't want to listen to Mingyu talking anymore. It was his fault that he was unable to comprehend where they stand. 

Now that Mingyu said it with his own mouth, Wonwoo decided to be strictly professional with the elder, even if Mingyu steps down to his level and get all friendly with him. 

This is more confusing than he thought. 

* * *

For one moment, Wonwoo decides to get back to his old employer and say that everything was a misunderstanding and have his old job back. But then that means, Seokmin will get fired and honestly Wonwoo despises that happening. 

It's not that he's mad at Mingyu- at least he tries to convince himself about that. 

Won't you be stressed and sad if someone whom you talk to nicely and bicker out every time you meet suddenly reverts back and go all cold and indifferent? 

It's like that. Probably Mingyu is way too professional when it comes to his work. Technically Wonwoo is yet to  _accept_  his offer letter on the day of his reporting, and maybe if he had been intimated about the protocol then, he would have gone back to his previous employer and get the formalities completed. 

This is such a dick move from Mingyu.

He grips his pen and writes the notes fast, the urge to scribble down and carve a hole into his book increasing tenfold as seconds tick down. 

He's supposed to be there at the venue after his college hours, the opening ceremony somehow conveniently scheduled in the evening. 

Wonwoo must be happy now that he got a chance to get rid of Mingyu. He could use the same professionalism card and have Mingyu off his back, but then his heart yearns for the quality conversations they had, solving the puzzle that is one Kim Mingyu. 

His life style is entirely different from his and so are his principles. 

As Mingyu said earlier, it might be difficult for Wonwoo to understand him. Well, he's not the one who's got the chance to lead a corporate empire anyway. Then again, Mingyu didn't stumble upon a chance, he  _created_  his own opportunity. 

Wonwoo sighed and flipped the book close, unable to mull over anything, anymore.

Soonyoung had noticed his behavioral changes since the call, trying to figure out why Wonwoo's barely speaking about Mingyu anymore and grows annoyed whenever the topic is brought to surface. 

Thinking about him, Wonwoo actually feels sorry.

His best friend had entrusted him with his own assignment and Wonwoo couldn't do his job right, often getting distracted by the taller man's words and leave Soonyoung hanging. His best friend had brushed it under the rug, opting to listen to Wonwoo's petty worries about his nature of relationship with Mingyu. 

He feels like an absolute shit right now. 

Wonwoo immediately picks up the contact sheet Soonyoung gave him a month ago and dialls a number. To his surprise, the people on the other end picked it up soon and gives him an impatient greeting. 

After minutes of talking and negotiating from his side, Wonwoo ends the call with a mild huff, immensely having his mood dampened by his inability to get an appointment for Soonyoung. The person who picked up the phone kind of ridiculed Wonwoo for his ambitious thought of sitting right before Mingyu. 

He could have told them that the very same Mingyu is someone he's met quite a few times, but that of course would let his oath of never crossing the line, flush down the drain. 

He doesn't want that. 

Wonwoo groaned with his open mouth muffled by the core of his palm and heavily resisted the urge to bang his head against the wooden table of his. 

* * *

Lack of sleep last night kept Wonwoo yawning the entire day and he's not even sure how is he going to handle the mass crowd on the day of opening. It is not a commercial good trade that gathers people in high numbers, rather it is a place serving as an abode for literary works and the name it owns ultimately will act as a magnet, attracting potential high end customers. 

After his class hours, Wonwoo took a small shower and dressed himself in the nicest white crisp shirt and jeans, hoping that his casual look doesn't come of as an improper etiquette for a book store. Not his fault that he's hyper aware of small details, meticulously looking into thinks so that Mingyu doesn't have to point a finger at him again. 

It is still a sore subject to him, and he refuses to even think about the exchange of words they had over the phone and just tries to stop overthinking about Mingyu in general. Funny, how a small incident can change one's perspective so easily. 

Gangnam is a little far away from his residence and he needs to take the only bus that leaves his stop by the evening. Wonwoo ponders a little about it and confirms to himself that no matter what, he's not missing the bus ride and spend extra money on cab, in the future. 

Just as he thought, the inauguration is extravagant. Not in a bad way, of course- because if anything, the outward appearance of the store is classy with yellow lights and polished wooden shelves, light music playing in the background and the smell of new books and clicking sound of heels against the pristine marble floors. It is enough to get Wonwoo overwhelmed, the grandiose formal display sending his confidence shrinking back to his shell of awkwardness. 

A lady with business suit appears before him and bows slightly, just like how a service staff approaches a guest. 

'Good evening, Mr.Jeon.' 

Wonwoo's eyes widened at the unusual warm welcome, not understanding the root of it. Had she mistaken him as a customer?

'Good evening.' He says with a high pitched voice. 'Uhm,I'm here to work as the sales man.' 

The girl nodded with a gentle smile. 'Mr.Kim had instructed me so, Mr.Jeon. I'm here to show you around and the other two employees whom you will rotate the shifts with. I'm the manager of this store and I will be visiting thrice a week to supervise it.' 

Wonwoo nodded, smiling at the gratuitous politeness. 

He followed her to find men of same age as his, bowing to him again, all dressed up in nice formals and now Wonwoo feels out of place more than ever. He chides himself for not thinking twice about his attire. 

The both of them didn't bother him with their names, just mildly shaking hands and discussing about the time of their shifts. One of them apparently goes to Wonwoo's college and he for the love of God has never seen him before. 

'We will be opening the store in another thirty minutes and we are expecting our President to appear with few of his important guests. One of them is a close friend of his and Mr.Kim had instructed us to be in our best behavior.' 

Wonwoo nodded, swallowing down the anxiousness that's creeping up its way. He's going to see Mingyu after a long time and he doesn't know how to act around him. Should he ignore him? 

That won't put him in good books, since he will be technically ignoring his boss- something that's considered blasphemous in corporate world. Just thinking about it gives Wonwoo a severe head ache. 

Probably he should stick around with the staffs, merging with the background and the President in Kim Mingyu wouldn't allow him to interact with a part timer, having several eyes on him and his actions. 

'The three of you will be standing at the entrance and bow in unison while I assist the guests and the President, alright?' 

'Yes!' They said and assembled to the side of the entrance. 

Wonwoo stood there relaxed, his curious eyes wandering around the neatly arranged books on the shelves. He can't wait to drag his fingers through the binding of the books, having his own share of visceral entertainment before getting drowned in the sea of words and beautiful stories. 

He smiles to himself at the prospect. 

'Do we have to stand here until the boss comes- I mean, whom are we on our legs for at the moment? His spirit?' 

A guy beside Wonwoo said and the latter couldn't help but chuckle at the complain. It is kind of true and sad, like the subordinates aren't worthy enough to be on their seats when the higher ups arrive. 

'In a way. I heard that there are several of CCTV's arranged inside and I can't even find which one is where and thus, we can't make up a blind spot.' 

The other one answers and Wonwoo finds it in himself to join the conversation.

'That's just bull. They think it will make us work hard or something.' Wonwoo says with a roll of eyes. 'Not falling for that.' 

'You are cool, I guess.' 

Wonwoo had his eyes elsewhere. This is getting pretty awkward, not still used to the compliments. 'Uh, thanks.'

'I'm Chan and he's Seungkwan.' 

'I'm Boo Seungkwan from Jeju! If you like oranges then I'm the person you need to contact.' The cute boy told with a small glint in his eyes and judging from Chan's reaction, he's been saying that line for a long time. 

Wonwoo merely smiled and just then, their manager arrived. 

'Guys, cut the chit chat. Mr.Kim will be here anytime around.' The woman said with a clipped tone and the three of them bowed down once again in apology. 

* * *

Thirty minutes later, a lady dressed up in a sleek white dress and hair tied up to a small bun,arrived. Wonwoo blinks twice before bowing down along with Chan and Seungkwan, taking that momentary break to let his mind work a little more. 

There's no way-

'Jessica Jung?' 

He hears Seungkwan ask in utter disbelief and the iconic woman stares at him with a raised eyebrow. Chan nudged the other a little and smiles extraordinarily making Wonwoo cringe at the back. 

'Sorry about that! You are great!' 

The woman's lips resisted the urge to curve.  Her eyes mildly flickered to him and Wonwoo felt his neck heating up at the undivided attention. Her gaze narrowed for a brief moment before it relaxed and she looked else where, craning her neck to calculate the whole set of books. 

'I was expecting a more modernized punk style of look, considering how your boss is fascinated by-' 

The door to the entrance got opened with a mild force and there is Kim Mingyu, in all his glory. 

He's wearing a grey suit, looking like he walked out of someone's fancy dream. His eyes roam around the store, carrying an edge of judgement followed by a wave of relaxation, probably feeling satisfied with his plan. 

They both are yet to meet each other. 

Their manager signals them to bow down and Wonwoo along with the two others did, bending down forward to a perfect right angle. 

'Welcome, Mr.Kim.' The lady stood by his side with a gentle smile and sharp eyes, showcasing her professional attitude with a hint of warmth that is necessary for all the service staffs. 

Mingyu nodded in her general direction and looked at Jessica, who's already browsing through few of the books with deep interest. 

Wonwoo bit his lips, clenching his fingers together, hoping that Mingyu remains like the way he is at the moment. 

Just in then, when he officially opens the main door to the store, does the crowd come barging in, all very much impressed by the exterior furnishing and the vast collection of books. 

He ultimately resorts to helping an old woman out, holding her big bag and guiding her to the genre of the books she wishes to look at. Soon he welcomes another group of young teenagers who go all lovey eyes on him and he inwardly rolls his eyes at their behavior. 

Despite having the store sufficiently facilitated with air conditioners, Wonwoo breaks sweat just by interacting with people, not expecting to deal with so many of them. Sure, working in a book store does involve verbal communication, but this huge level was what not he's used to. 

 

Walking in through many aisles does Wonwoo come face to face with Mingyu, caught all alone.

 

The elder's holding a book that Wonwoo can't pay enough attention to it and just as their eyes meet, his brain is screaming at him to back track and move away some where far from Mingyu. 

But his feet, surprisingly are cemented to the floor, eyes unable to avert itself from the chiseled face that explicity displays the detailed perfection of Mingyu's face. He sports a neutral expression and a second later, his lips smoothly turn to a curve- the motion of it, sweeping the sediment-ed tension off Wonwoo's shoulder. 

'You are not going to lecture me about my behavior, are you?' 

Wonwoo shook his head and opted to keep his mouth shut, unwilling to give in to the warmth casted by the pleasant expression on Mingyu's face. 

He bows down a little and turns his back, walking away hastily, praying that Mingyu wouldn't call him out, which thankfully, he didn't. 

 

 

 

Whilst helping out a small school girl, Wonwoo missed out Mingyu leaving the shop and he had to subtly ask Seungkwan about the elder's whereabouts when he was unable to find him. 

'Oh, he left. His friend Jessica Jung is still here though. I guess she's also one among the people who reads the book for free.' Seungkwan said with a huff and Wonwoo shook his head with a wide smile, clearly entertained by the other's way of speaking. Seungkwan acts dramatic and cute, a weird mix that is uncannily endearing. 

Speak of the woman, she comes walking out with Chan in tow, the young boy completely lost in stupor. 

Wonwoo proceeds to do the billing work, neatly enveloping the book and delivering the item in a small paper back with blue bear heads printed on a white background. 

Jessica slid her black card for Wonwoo to do the procedure, and when he handed the swipe machine for her to enter the pin, he caught her looking at him in a scrutinizing manner, making him feel little self conscious at that. 

'Thank you. Please come again.' 

The lady smiled warmly at him, taking in every inch of Wonwoo's face, if her wandering eyes are anything to go by. 

'Oh yeah, I will.' 

As soon as she left, Chan muffled his own scream by biting his fist, making Wonwoo and Seungkwan share a meaningful look. 

* * *

Wonwoo's eyes were drooping from exhaustion, hoping not to sleep by the side walk, as much tempting as it sounds. He has no energy to recollect and ponder about his meeting with Mingyu, shifting his body to auto pilot mode; walking down the abandoned streets adjacent to the book store. 

He has afternoon classes the next day and that's the only thing capable of giving him a sense of relief. 

Just as he was passing through a narrow street, a hand grabs him with force and Wonwoo was ready to throw punches and shout at the potential thief when a finger was gently pressed against his lips.

His askewed specs makes it difficult for him to make out the face of the person and once he does, he steps back away from the other's touch. 

'Mingyu?' 

The elder is towering over him, hair pushed back to reveal his forehead, his formal suit reduced to a simple crisp white shirt, matching Wonwoo's and he looks tired just as much as Wonwoo is. 

'Finished your work?' 

Wonwoo nodded, still coming down from the pump of adrenaline. 

They stood in silence, the night growing cold and restless. 'I thought you left.' 

'I did- but half way through, I decided to meet you.' 

'Oh...' Wonwoo breathed, not knowing how to lead the conversation further. Mingyu said he drove back just to talk to him-

He looked up to meet the elder's eyes, all intent and piercing on him, shaking his core of confidence a little, making him a tad bashful, fluttering spark lit deep in the pit of his chest, and-

'Just "oh"? Nothing more?' 

Mingyu smiled with a restricted curve of lips, eyes gleaming, thanks to the glorious white street lights. 

'Should I have to say something?' Wonwoo sincerely questions and Mingyu straightens himself, hands on hips as a breathless chuckle of disbelief weaves out of his throat. 

'What happened? Is this about me other day speaking to you like  _that?'_

Wonwoo smirked. 'Never knew Kim Mingyu is incapable of being straightforward around someone.' 

He expected Mingyu to lash out rudely or ignore him entirely for getting disrespected or teased. But the President surprised him by throwing his head back and laughing at the remark, tapping Wonwoo's shoulder as an indication on how much really he is entertained. 

'Yeah, Wonwoo....I never knew I was capable of not being straightforward...' Mingyu said with a slight crack in his voice. '....all thanks to you.' 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, trying not to show his content self. Making a man of iron to admit his defeat is a great accomplishment in Wonwoo's books. It should boost his ego and encourage him to get to the other's nerves even more. But a wave of fondness settles down and transpires to himself that he's setting foot in a direction he hadn't ventured before. 

The quaint smile on his face disappears when Mingyu mutters a meek "Sorry", that traverses through the specks of roaming dusts and reaches his ears- all intimate and in barely audible decibel range. 

'What for?' Wonwoo plays dumb.

'I spoke to you rudely that day-' Mingyu closes his eyes and briefly rubs them with the tip of his fingers. 'I should have known better than to suddenly expect you to adapt to the norms of my company.' 

Wonwoo shakes his head, but Mingyu continues further, nonetheless. 

'-It was after a Board meeting and those asses were unrelenting to a certain issue and I kind of channeled my anger to you-' 

'Mingyu.' 

'-I considered not apologizing but I felt very bad when you stood awkwardly around me at the store, few hours back-' 

'Mingyu!' 

The elder stood stunned in silence, unable to comprehend the reason behind it. Wonwoo smiled with no restrain, unguarded and simply relishing the moment. 

'I understand, Mingyu. I may not be able to understand  _everything-_ ' 

Mingyu groaned loudly. 'You are quoting me now! I didn't mean it! It was said in the heat of the moment!' 

'Shhh, now Mingyu! No interrupting!' Wonwoo pressed his finger to the other's lips, without thinking much. 

The latter froze the moment his skin grazed the soft texture of lips and Wonwoo felt the minute details engraving itself in his senses, feeling everything to a micro level- and he slowly removed his index finger from there, clearing his throat to wipe away the awkward cloud.

'....as I said, I really do understand where you are coming from Mingyu. You are my boss- I should be listening to you, instead I lashed out, not knowing the nature of your action.' 

A deep grin bloomed beautifully on Mingyu's face and Wonwoo couldn't convince himself that it is not something attractive. He chastises himself for letting his thoughts wander in "no-go zone". 

Wonwoo, truthfully, was a little pissed off at Mingyu for talking to him in that way, but then realizing how tight his field of work is and how his own concerns are minuscule and petty compared to what Mingyu's dealing with at the moment, made him understand how he's at the wrong. 

'Yet, that doesn't give me a reason to behave unkindly towards you...'

'Fine!' Wonwoo huffed. 'I accept your apology, happy now?' 

Mingyu nodded, reaching out to hold Wonwoo's hand. 

Their fingertips kissed briefly before dovetailing to nestle against one another, the touch of it making Wonwoo feel the warmth settle inside of him- happiness growing like an unwanted weed, climbing up his trachea and making it kind of difficult for him to breathe. 

The moment however got shattered when Mingyu's phone went off, and Wonwoo slyly retrieved his hand back from the hold. 

A 'tch' of annoyance leaves Mingyu's mouth as he picks up the phone, only to switch it off. 

'Aren't you going to answer that? It could be important.' Wonwoo supplies, in a small voice.

Mingyu this time around boldly took hold of his hand and walked to the general direction where his Audi is parked, fishing out his keys to unlock the doors. 

'Where are we going?' 

Mingyu answers only after them getting set inside the car with fastened seat belts. 

'Your home. You have a class tomorrow, right?' 

Wonwoo nodded. 'You don't have to remind me that. I pray that I don't asleep in class, tomorrow.'

Mingyu mildly chuckled, starting the engine. 'Well, then you should sleep.' 

'Who's gonna take notes for me then? You?' 

'I would if I'm your age and took the same course you did.' 

'Yep...' Wonwoo's eyes twinkled with mischief. 'A little too old to do that.' 

 'Really?' 

Wonwoo took that as a chance to flirt back a little. 'Doesn't seem too old, and moreover, you are too young to be this successful.' 

He eyed the way Mingyu kept combing his hair back with one hand and handling the steering wheel with another. The elder is effortlessly handsome and charming. Wonwoo's eyes widen at the realization of his own thought process and resorts to watch the building pass.

'Are you okay, Wonwoo- you aren't sick right?' 

'What?' Wonwoo asked, genuinely confused. 

'No, you are being totally nice to me and I'm not yet used to it. You are too good to me today.' Mingyu chirped uncharacteristically, making Wonwoo's heart stutter. 

'I don't know what came over me when I said that.' Wonwoo said, letting his eyes fall briefly on the expensive watch the elder is wearing. 

Silence fills the gap in between them. 

Wonwoo ponders on how to break it to Mingyu that he still has to deal with Soonyoung's assignment. 

He doesn't want Mingyu to believe that Wonwoo's sticking around him just to have the interview done. 

When Wonwoo spots the familiar road leading to his shared apartment with Soonyoung, he pops up the following words. 

'Mingyu, I've been wanting to ask you something.' 

The elder humms, coolly smiling at him back. He swivels the car to the street and Wonwoo raises a lone eyebrow at the lack of inquisitiveness. 

'So do I. What a coincidence.' 

The literature major remains silent, feeling like as though a bucket of cold water has been dumped on him. What does Mingyu might want to know about? Did he do something wrong? Or did he already find out that Wonwoo has developed a teeny tiny bit of crush on him?

He inwardly chuckles at his own thought process. 

Thirteen days ago, he was arguing with Jihoon and Soonyoung about severing ties with the President, because the elder is overbearing and is breaching his privacy by hacking his phone and what not. 

Seven days ago, after the conversation they had over phone, Wonwoo felt terrible and stayed mad- more at himself than at Mingyu, but masked it by trying to forget the other entirely. 

Three days ago, he contacted Mingyu's office to help Wonwoo get his assignment done and when his attempt bore him no fruit, he felt all the more confused and dissatisfied, anxious for some reason he can't possibly decipher it. 

Two hours ago, when he saw Mingyu for the first time after a long while- he felt pleasant and satisfied inside- anxiety,nervousness, jittery feel and anticipation brewing inside of him. 

It is slowly making sense to him and-

Fuck. 

The car stops in front of his apartment complex and Wonwoo hastily dislodges the seat belt. His hand goes over to unlock the door when Mingyu stops him.

'Hey! Are you not going to say something to me?' 

'What?' Wonwoo asked in a daze. 

Mingyu's lips turned to a flat line. 'Seriously, Wonwoo?' 

The younger woke himself up with a small chuckle, shaking his head. 'Sorry, I got zoned out. You had something to tell me as well, right? You go first.' 

A look of seriousness dawned on Mingyu's face. 'Really?' 

'Unless you are going to tell me that you have an incurable disease and that I will be the sole proprietor of your business..... I will be really upset if that's the case.' 

Mingyu blinked before letting out a chortle. 'You will die before me if I were to dump all that responsibilities on you.' 

'True. So....' Wonwoo prompted. 'What is that you want to tell me?' 

Mingyu frowned. 'You have no idea on what I'm about to tell you?' 

Honestly, this is getting him even more anxious and he doesn't want to appear that way before Mingyu. So, he tries to nonchalantly answer.

'Am I supposed to know? Was this on the tabloids or what? Are you moving out of the country?' 

'No-I mean, wait! Didn't Jessica tell you anything?' 

Wonwoo's heart beat quickens at that. Questions quickly influx his mind about the possible outcomes. 

Are they both getting back together? Or the worst, are they planning to get married in the name of business binding. It won't be his first time hearing that. 

The fact that Mingyu is a straight guy comes slapping his face back to reality and his heart drops at the feel of his crumbling sand castles. He puts on a smile and looks at the elder. 

'Are you seeing Jessica, again? Chan is going to be so heart broken.' 

Mingyu's head falls back on the head rest and he groans without restrain, sending Wonwoo a little surprised by that unguarded action. Usually around him, the elder is all poised and perfect and now the sight before him is completely uncharacteristic of Mingyu. 

'I'm not going to get back with her! She's like my good friend now and- who the fuck is Chan anyways?' 

The elder asks in an exasperated tone. 

Wonwoo's phone goes off in the middle and he switches it off, knowing that it is just Soonyoung wanting to ask him about his whereabouts. 

'He's also one of the salesman in your book store. He's whipped for your friend! He is kinda sweet and cute- but enough of that. You are literally pushing me to edge and I'm dying of curiosity, here.' 

Wonwoo warned with a narrow eyes. 'Straight to the point, Mingyu.' 

Mingyu looked ahead at the road, both of his hands resting on the steering wheel. After few more seconds, he finally opens his mouth. 

'Wonwoo, what do you think about going out with me?' 

.

.

.

.

'I go out with you everyday.' Wonwoo played dumb, his mind shutting down at the implication of the other's words. 

Mingyu shook his head. 

'I want to be in a relationship with you. I want to be your boyfriend, in a romantic way. What do you think?' 

 


End file.
